Поддаться соблазну
by Zaralanna
Summary: Автор - Jaxon22. Белла замужем, и, приехав по делам в Сан-Франциско, встречает в баре отеля истинное искушение в лице привлекательного бронзоволосого незнакомца. Просто приятная компания для вечера и ничего больше? Да уж, конечно…


**_The author of this wonderful story is Jaxon22, one and only. _**

**_I want to thank her very much for the given chance to translate it into Russian and show its brilliance to those, _**

**_who cannot read in English._**

**Название:** **_Поддаться соблазну_**

**Ссылка на оригинал: **_www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5682346/1/Giving_In_To_Temptation_

**Оригинальное название: **_**Giving In To Temptation**_

**Автор: ****_Jaxon_**_**22** www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1842230/jaxon22_

**Разрешение ****на ****перевод****: **_получено__. «You sound like you know what your doing with this and I would be honoured for you to translate my work. I simply ask that you give me a link that I can use on my profile on FF and that my name is clearly placed on it too.»_

**Переводчик: **_Jenise_

**Бета: **_нет_

**Дисклеймер: **_все, абсолютно все принадлежит Стефани Майер, а фанфик – __Jaxon__22_

**Рейтинг****: **_M/NC-17_

**Жанр****: **_Romance, OOC_

**Пэйринг: **_Б/Э_

**Саммари: **_Белла замужем, и, приехав по делам в Сан-Франциско, встречает в баре отеля истинное искушение в лице привлекательного бронзоволосого незнакомца. Просто приятная компания для вечера и ничего больше? Да уж, конечно…_

**Статус: **_оригинал – закончен, перевод - закончен_

**Размещение: **_только с моего разрешения и разрешения автора Jaxon22_

Если бы мне пришлось составить список самых любимых вещей на свете, то деловые встречи определенно оказались бы в самом его конце.

Я их терпела, не более того. Ту же, на которой присутствовала в настоящий момент, скорее всего отнесла бы в список самых нелюбимых вещей в мире.

Сама встреча прошла хорошо и, хвала Господу, близилась к концу.

Eclipse Publishing, компания, на которую я работаю, и чей основной офис размещается недалеко от моего дома в Нью-Йорке, находится в процессе слияния с сан-францисской конкурирующей компанией. Я же руковожу данным процессом. Я приехала два дня назад и, как бы я ни любила этот город и Калифорнию в целом, то, что я оставила в Нью-Йорке, заставляло меня считать минуты до обратного рейса следующим утром.

Честно признаться, я – самая настоящая домашняя девочка, в самой тяжелой степени.

Мне не хватает моего душа с регулируемыми насадками. Мне не хватает собственной кровати с балдахином, пушистым одеялом и огромными подушками. Я скучаю по тому, как меня будит по утрам мой пес Макс, подталкивая меня влажным носом и зовя на прогулку. Но важнее всего этого, важнее всего в моей жизни - мой маленький мальчик, которого я оставила сейчас со своей матерью. Я скучаю по его улыбке, его запаху, скучаю по возможности купать его и укладывать в кроватку перед сном. Я еще никогда так надолго и далеко не уезжала от него, и сердце болело от потребности вернуться.

Я неосознанно теребила платиновый кулон на шее, внутри которого находилось его фотография. Господи Иисусе, я так люблю этого мальчугана. Когда моя мама пыталась объяснить мне сущность родительской любви к своим детям, до рождения моего сына, я никогда не относилась к этому серьезно. Но в ту секунду, когда его новорожденного положили мне на руки, все, что она говорила, обрушилось на меня подобно цунами. Он – весь мир для меня.

Сейчас ему три года и, следовательно, ему любопытно все и вся.

Последним его «увлечением» стали шкафчики в моей кухне. Тихо, как мышка, он открывает все дверцы, до которых в состоянии дотянуться, и вытаскивает все кастрюли-сковородки, строя из них маленькие крепости и настоящие смертельные ловушки. Я улыбнулась; мне вспомнилось утро моего отъезда, когда я чуть не сломала шею, наступив на сковороду при выходе из душа. Улыбка стала шире при моих воспоминаниях о попытке поругать его.

В этом я определенно не мастер.

Стоит ему просто посмотреть на меня сквозь свои роскошные длинные ресницы, улыбнуться - и мне конец. Вместо наказания я стискиваю его в объятиях, щекочу и зацеловываю, пока от не завизжит от восторга. Господи, я так по нему скучаю.

Мое внимание вновь сконцентрировалось на Майке, директоре сан-францисского офиса, который начал благодарить всех за проделанную работу в процессе так успешно проведенного слияния. Я покраснела и кивнула в ответ на похвалы в адрес меня и моей команды. Пришлось нелегко, ведь на все про все отводилось всего два месяца, но я знаю, что моя команда лучшая в этом бизнесе, и они заслужили каждое слово похвалы, что Майкл на них изливал. Я ими горжусь.

Последовал коллективный вздох облегчения, как только нас отпустили; все начали собирать вещи и направляться к выходу.

«Белла, как насчет того, чтобы отпраздновать это событие?» - повесив сумочку на плечо, я развернулась и увидела призывно улыбающегося Майка в дверях конференц-зала.

«Эммм…» - я потерла переносицу и взглянула на часы. «В следующий раз – обязательно», - предложила я. «Ты же не против? Я хочу отдохнуть, знаешь, успокоиться перед возвращением домой».

Лицо Майка сразу погрустнело, но он приложил титанические усилия, чтобы это скрыть.

«Да ладно тебе», - настаивал он, - «ты заслуживаешь хотя бы коктейль за проделанную работу». Он приподнял бровь и, усмехнувшись, кивнул.

Я тихо рассмеялась и собрала оставшиеся папки. «Спасибо, но, честно сказать, не испытываю желания. Но ты иди и повеселись как следует».

Он поджал губы и слегка нахмурился. «А ты крепкий орешек, Изабелла, это у тебя не отнять».

Я спокойно улыбнулась и пожала плечами. Он выказывал внимание, но это у него выходило мило.

«Должно быть, ты замужем за замечательным парнем», - сказал он, указывая на мою левую кисть.

В этом месте следовало рассмеяться. Я бросила взгляд на кольцо с бриллиантом и полоску из белого золота на безымянном пальце. Вздохнула и проглотила комок в горле. «Да, он замечательный» - прошептала, чувствуя как беспокойство размером с Мэдисон Сквер Гарден* провалилось в желудок. Я взглянула на Майка, который в ответ с любопытством смотрел на меня.

«Ты в порядке?» - тихо спросил он, наклонив голову.

«Дааа», - я ответила слишком быстро, - «все великолепно. Я устала, а так все хорошо».

Он кивнул, но я его, видимо, не убедила.

«Последний шанс…» - он отошел, раскрыл пошире дверь, открывая взгляду остальную часть команды в конце холла, по виду проклинающую меня за задержку.

Я улыбнулась и решительно покачала головой. «Я уверена, Майк. Веселитесь».

Я вернулась в Марриот Отель, ставший для меня домом на прошедшие два дня, бросила сумку на пол номера и рухнула на кровать, свесив ноги к полу. Взглянув на потолок, я глубоко вздохнула, пожелав, чтобы свинцовая тяжесть сомнений и плохого предчувствия сгинула к черту. Посмотрев на позолоченные часы, громко тикающие на противоположной стене номера, решила, что до звонка домой у меня есть время на душ и небольшой перекус.

Душ, хотя и не такой прекрасный как дома, расслабил мышцы и помог снять напряжение в плечах и спине. Обычно я никогда так не напрягаюсь на работе, но последние несколько дней оказались нелегкими. Не помогала ситуации и удаленность от всех важных вещей моей жизни.

Высушила волосы, заказала ужин в номер и улеглась в центре кровати с телефоном в руке.

Три гудка и трубку сняли.

«Мамуля?»

Сердце сжалось, и у меня вырвался вздох. «Привет, малыш», - ответила я, - «как у тебя дела?»

«Хорошо, - ответило мое сокровище. – «Я играл с Сетом».

Сет – это мой четырехлетний племянник и безупречный герой в глазах моего сына.

«Замечательно, мой сладкий. Во что вы играли?» - я улеглась на подушки, вытянувшись во весь рост.

«В машинки и гонки», - словно само собой разумеющееся ответил он. – «Я выиграл».

Я рассмеялась, не имея ни малейшего представления что такое «машинки и гонки». – «Бабуля готовит обед?»

«Ага», - быстро ответил мой сын. Кажется, он отвлечен чем-то поважнее, чем глупые мамины вопросы. «А папочка с тобой?»

Я вздохнула и покачала головой, хотя он и не мог меня видеть. «Нет, малыш. Папочка на работе».

«Дааа», - глубокий вздох.

«Он занят, сладкий». Я провела рукой по волосам и еще раз взглянула на часы, которые показывали полседьмого.

«А бабуля рядом?»

«Ага» - ответил сынок, прежде чем громко позвать мою маму.

«Люблю тебя, малыш. Увидимся завтра» - пообещала я, чувствуя как при этой мысли расслабляется тело. «Веди себя хорошо!»

«Люблю тебя, мамуля». Голос постепенно затихал, словно он удалялся от телефона.

«Привет, Беллс» - моя мама рассмеялась в трубку.

«Привет» - я тоже рассмеялась в ответ. «Он в порядке?»

«Да, все хорошо. Эта парочка держит меня в ежовых рукавицах».

«Рада это слышать».

Мы поговорили еще несколько минут, прежде чем она вернулась к приготовлению обеда. Я закрыла сотовый и бросила рядом на постель. Потерла лицо ладонями и выдохнула. Внезапно мне захотелось, чтобы в номере был мини-бар. Я уверена, что отличный мартини со льдом заставит меня почувствовать себя лучше и успокоит завязанный в узел желудок. Я не жалею, что не присоединилась к Майку; мне нужна не компания, а алкоголь.

«Пошло все к черту» - проворчала я в пустоту, внезапно преисполнившись решимости спуститься в бар и получить то, что мне нужно.

Поднялась с кровати, прошла к чемодану и вытащила черную шерстяную юбку и темно-голубую шелковую блузку. Этот отель – приличное и респектабельное заведение; джинсы и толстовка будут не к месту, хотя и помогли бы мне расслабиться еще больше. Одевшись, я встала перед зеркалом и провела ладонями по бедрам. Должна признать, выгляжу я не так уж плохо. Пару раз взбив волосы, нанесла немного вишневого блеска на губы, взяла кошелек и вышла в поисках алкоголя.

Бар отеля – темное дерево, кожа и мягкое освещение. Там сидело несколько человек, в большинстве своем адвокаты и бизнесмены, и я порадовалась, что выбрала верный наряд. Я прошла к барной стойке, скользнула на стул и положила кошелек перед собой.

Бармен быстро меня заметил и с улыбкой подошел. «Добрый вечер, что я могу Вам предложить?»

«Привет. Могу я заказать мартини с водкой?»

«Конечно» - последовал ответ. Парень отвернулся, достал бокал для коктейлей со стеклянной полки за его спиной.

«Дольку лимона?» - бармен вопросительно посмотрел на меня, держа в руке фрукт.

«Несомненно, да» - ответила я с улыбкой и кивнула.

Я побарабанила пальцами по стойке и оглядела помещение. Вокруг сидело не более двадцати человек; они пили и беседовали, обсуждали слияния, приобретения и судебные процессы. О да, Марриот как раз такой вот «деловой» отель.

«Пожалуйста, мадам» - тихо произнес бармен, обращая мое внимание на прекрасную прозрачную жидкую причину моего появления здесь.

«Спасибо» - выдохнула я с улыбкой, что заставило его рассмеяться. – «Мне это необходимо».

«Без проблем» - последовал ответ. – «Мне записать это на Ваш номер?»

«Пожалуйста» - я сделала большой, так необходимый мне глоток. Он кивнул и развернулся к лысеющему парню на другом конце бара.

Но не лысый парень незамедлительно приковал мое внимание. А невероятно прекрасное создание рядом с ним, оживленно разговаривающее по сотовому.

Его волосы цвета бронзы были взъерошены так, что заставляли меня думать о вещах, от которых лицо покрылось алым румянцем. Резко очерченная квадратная челюсть покрыта короткой щетиной: мои пальцы зудели от отчаянной жажды дотронуться до нее. Глаза у него светлые, и хотя с моего места я не могу разобрать цвет, я заметила морщинки в уголках глаз, появляющиеся каждый раз, как он улыбался в телефонную трубку; они делали его лицо еще прекраснее.

Он кивнул и снова рассмеялся. Этот звук, преодолев расстояние между нами в пятнадцать футов*, скользнул вверх по позвоночнику до шеи, волоски встали дыбом от электричества.

Какого черта?..

Я быстро отвела глаза, когда он встретился со мной взглядом.

Срань господня…

Я ощутила, как мое тело, в особенности мое проклятое лицо раскалились от жара, а дыхание перехватило. Я нервно провела подушечкой большого пальца по обручальному кольцу и закрыла глаза в попытке успокоиться, что бы там к дьяволу не происходило внутри меня. Тревога свернулась клубком в животе, заставив меня поднять бокал и прикончить напиток в два глотка. Бармен, который теперь явно будет в самом начале моего рождественского подарочного списка, заметил мой пустой бокал и начал смешивать следующий коктейль. Я кротко улыбнулась, излучая на него признательность.

Я тяжело вздохнула и бросила еще один взгляд на красавца, который почти заставил мое тело вспыхнуть огнем.

Я захлебнулась воздухом, когда заметила, что его глаза наблюдают за мной с любопытством. Он слегка склонил голову вправо, телефон все еще прижат к уху и на губах играет кривая улыбка.

Иисус Христос, а я даже еще не обратила внимание на его рот… но теперь, когда обратила… срань господня…

«Мартини с водкой и долькой лимона, мадам».

«Ваше здоровье» - я быстро сглотнула, снова повернувшись к моему спасителю-бармену.

Медленно потянула коктейль, надеясь, что он меня успокоит.

Не оглядываясь из страха покраснеть от смущения еще больше, я попыталась расслышать, что именно он говорит по телефону. Назовите меня психованной преследовательницей, но звук его смеха заставил меня захотеть услышать его голос. Я заключила сама с собой безмолвное пари, что голос его окажется таким же гипнотическим.

Я выиграла…

«Да, обещаю» - мягко промурлыкал он, - «абсолютно, только ты и я». Он снова рассмеялся – «Правда?»

Я обнаружила, что улыбаюсь и, не в состоянии остановить себя, глупо посмотрела на него снова. Он проводил ладонью по своим роскошным волосам, отчего они еще сильнее торчали в разные стороны. Я закусила губу при мысли о том, какими же на ощупь они будут под моими пальцами.

Господи, Белла, держи себя в руках…

«Хорошо» - кивнув, произнес он, - «я тоже тебя люблю. Пока.»

Он закрыл телефон и положил его в карман пиджака. Показал бармену на пустой бокал и наклонился вперед, барабаня длинными бледными пальцами по стойке. Во второй раз его взгляд встретил мой, но в этот раз, вместо того, чтобы отвести глаза, я замерла как косуля в свете фар.

Выражение любопытства вернулось на его лицо, прежде чем он учтиво кивнул мне. Я почувствовала как запылало лицо, но умудрилась кивнуть в ответ.

Какого черта я делаю?..

Ухмылки, появившейся на его губах, достаточно для того, чтобы все женское население Сан-Франциско от нетерпения сорвало трусики; и я осознала, что улыбаюсь в ответ как идиотка. Выражение его лица поменялось на что-то подозрительно напоминающее удивление.

Ну конечно он удивлен! Я бы тоже удивилась, если бы увидела, как незнакомка в баре трахает меня глазами до потери сознания.

Дерьмо, о чем я думала?..

Эта маленькая игра в обмен уклончивыми взглядами продолжалась, по крайней мере, еще десять минут: я яростно краснела под его взглядами, а он одаривал меня поочередно надутыми губами, кривой улыбкой и, наконец, усмешкой. Я нервно провела рукой по волосам, незаметно выдохнув через рот. Меня застигла врасплох волна сильных эмоций, затопившая мое тело. Ладони вспотели, а легкие словно уменьшились в размере раза в два.

Я снова посмотрела на него, не в состоянии оторвать взгляд, и заметила, что он слегка нахмурился, в мгновение ока отвел глаза, будто рассматривая что-то в стороне, и, видимо, придя к какому-то решению, поднял заново наполненный бокал, поднялся и зашагал через бар.

Дыхание застряло в горле, стоило понять, что он идет ко мне.

Я стиснула изо всех сил ножку бокала, нервно и виновато вертя вокруг пальца бриллиантовое обручальное кольцо. Глубоко вздохнула и повернулась к нему лицом. Он чуть приподнял бокал, другой ругой скользнул в карман брюк.

«Привет» - мягко произнес он.

Мне пришлось сглотнуть комок в горле, прежде чем ответить. «Привет» - выдавила я пересохшим ртом.

«Эммм… не возражаете, если я присоединюсь к Вам?» Он приподнял и опустил правое плечо и огляделся, словно ища кого-то. «Я имею в виду, если Вы здесь с…»

«Нет, нет,» - прервала его я, мотая головой из стороны в сторону со слишком большим энтузиазмом.

«Оу, ладно,» - прошептал он и отступил.

«Нет, я имела в виду, что я одна,» - объяснила я, развернувшись к нему всем телом. Выдохнула и потерла ладонью лоб. «Пожалуйста» - указала на барный стул по соседству со мной.

«Уверены?» - поинтересовался мужчина, выгнув бровь.

Я улыбнулась. «Да, просто не обращайте внимание на мои кошмарные навыки общения. День был просто адский.»

Он легко рассмеялся, в уголках глаз собрались морщинки. «Я полностью в этом с Вами согласен .»

Он обошел меня и уселся, протяжно вздохнув. Я не могла не заметить, что он окинул меня взглядом с ног до головы; и не могла не заметить, что мне это чрезвычайно понравилось.

Он сделал глоток из своего бокала, прежде чем протянуть мне руку.

«Эдвард Каллен» - представился он.

Иисусе, даже его имя заставляет меня мечтать о неприличных вещах… мужественное, величественное, сильное…

«Белла Блэк» - быстро ответила я, принимая его руку.

Я прикусила губу изнутри, когда раскаленная волна жара понеслась по руке со скоростью пули.

«Рад познакомиться», - произнес Эдвард с лукавой улыбкой.

Он освободил кисть и провел рукой по своей шевелюре. Тайком, насколько это возможно, я проследила за этим жестом, заметив серебряный ободок на безымянном пальце левой руки, когда на нем заиграли отблески света.

«Что ж, неудачный день, да?» - поинтересовался он, устраиваясь на стуле поудобнее и посмотрев на мой бокал для коктейлей.

«Не совсем» - ответила я и закатила глаза. «Утомительный, но хороший».

Он взглядом дал понять, что ждет продолжения.

«Я работаю в издательстве в Нью-Йорке» - добавила я, и он кивнул. «Мы только что поглотили другую компанию здесь, в Сан-Франциско. Было нелегко, но все получилось. Босс доволен».

«Тогда ты сейчас должна праздновать это событие» - сказал Эдвард; прозвучало как вопрос.

«Неа», - я замотала головой – «Меня приглашали, но мне нужно было выпить в тишине».

«Понятно», - он перевел взгляд на свой напиток, - «если хочешь, я могу оставить тебя наедине с коктейлем и тишиной. Не хочу мешать».

«Нет, правда», - возразила я. «Останься. Приятно просто… поговорить». Меня охватило беспокойство при мысли, что он вернется на другой конец бара.

… _Господи, он прекрасен…_

«Отлично» - легонько кивнул. Он глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул.

«Что ж, неудачный день, да?» - поинтересовалась я, улыбнувшись при виде его усмешки, появившейся на губах, стоило мне повторить его слова.

«Не совсем. Утомительный, но хороший» - он ухмыльнулся, наблюдая за мной уголком глаза. Я рассмеялась, сделала глоток и слегка расслабилась. «Я – врач» - добавил он, ставя бокал на стойку.

Перевел на меня взгляд, ожидая моей реакции.

«Уау», - протянула я, чтобы показать, что впечатлена, - «Какой врач?»

«Онколог-педиатр*» - ответил Эдвард. «Здесь, в Сан-Франциско, планируется открытие нового корпуса в госпитале, которое будет специализироваться на редких случаях онкологических заболеваний. И меня попросили приехать и выступить на сегодняшнем семинаре в этом отеле».

«И как прошел семинар?» - спросила я, искренне заинтересовавшись.

Он медленно выдохнул воздух через скривившиеся губы. Я попыталась не позволить своему взгляду задержаться на его губах слишком уж надолго.

«Думаю, все прошло хорошо. Но я ненавижу говорить гребаные пылкие публичные речи». Он с удивлением посмотрел на меня, рука застыла на полпути в его роскошных бронзовых кудрях. «Прости», - тут же извинился он, прикончив свой напиток, - «очевидно, сегодня мне отказал мой речевой фильтр».

Я рассмеялась и отмахнулась. «Все нормально. Еще пара бокалов, и со мной будет то же самое». Я подняла свой бокал, содержимое которого исчезло уже не в первый раз.

«Думаю, пришло время повторить коктейль» - сказал он и с широкой ухмылкой достал из кармана бумажник. Он заколебался и ухмылка дрогнула. «Ты не против? Я хотел бы угостить тебя коктейлем, только если ты не против».

Я всмотрелась в его совершенное лицо и выражение тревоги, поселившееся в глазах под густыми бровями. Я заметила, как его взгляд метнулся к обручальному кольцу на моем пальце и, клянусь, сердце ускорило свой бег у меня в груди.

«Я пью мартини с водкой, спасибо» - мягко призналась я, ставя теперь уже пустой бокал на деревянную стойку.

Ухмылка вернулась, а его глаза, которые оказались роскошного изумрудного оттенка, слегка расширились. «Отлично» - произнес он с легким кивком.

Я уселась поудобнее на стуле и глубоко вздохнула в попытке расслабиться; но сразу же пожалела об этом, стоило его соблазнительному запаху проникнуть в мой нос, обласкать гортань и заполнить легкие. Я осторожно откашлялась, пытаясь таким образом замаскировать стон, слетевший с губ. Никогда ранее я не ощущала подобного аромата. Теплый, мускусный с ягодной ноткой; одеколон мне незнаком, но я готова купаться в нем до конца жизни.

Такой мужской и сексуальный, что оживил и взволновал мое тело.

Он повернулся ко мне, поставил передо мной бокал. Надеюсь, он не заметил мое учащенное дыхание и порозовевшее лицо.

«Твое здоровье!» - он чокнулся своим бокалом о мой.

Я облегченно вздохнула, поняв, что он не заметил моего возбужденного состояния. Последнее, что мне хотелось – это заставить его чувствовать себя неуютно по причине моих абсурдных и неконтролируемых реакций на него.

«Твое здоровье!» - ответила я, и глотнула мартини, чувствуя, как алкоголь расслабляет мои мускулы и уменьшает нервозность.

Он оглянулся на меня и нежно улыбнулся. «Так ты живешь в Нью-Йорке», - он облокотился на стойку.

«Живу», - кивнув, ответила я.

«Это большой город, тебе он нравиться?»

«Я люблю его», - честно призналась я, чувствуя, как оживилось лицо при упоминании родного города. «Я живу там уже десять лет. Поступила в колледж, и так и не уехала».

Он улыбнулся. «Нью-Йорк – грандиозный город» - согласился Эдвард.

«Это правда. Я не могу представить, что могла бы жить в другом месте» - глотнула из бокала – «А ты откуда?»

«Я из Чикаго», - он чуть-чуть понизил голос – «И уж точно, он даст сто очков вперед Сан-Франциско».

Я ухмыльнулась и утопила смех в бокале, когда Эдвард осторожно огляделся удостовериться, что местные не слышали его клеветническое заявление. Он подмигнул мне, притворившись, что испытывает облегчение от того, что ему все сошло с рук.

«Твоя семья тоже любит Нью-Йорк?» - спросил он после минуты уютного молчания.

Я удивленно взглянула на него. Странно, я не ожидала вопросов о семье; теперь, когда он задал его, намек на панику сжал горло.

«Эммм… дааа, любит» - ответила я, осознав, что рука вцепилась в медальон на шее.

«Извини», - быстро проговорил он – «Я не хотел, чтобы ты испытывала неловкость».

«Я понимаю» - я помотала головой. «Все хорошо, просто…»

«Белла?» - нежно произнес он, мое имя звучало на его губах как ласка – «ты в порядке?»

В его прекрасных глазах я увидела неподдельное участие. Он слегка приподнял одну бровь и чуть надул губы - они буквально молили о поцелуе.

_Что этот мужчина делает со мной?.._

«Я в порядке» - тихо сказала я, опуская глаза, чтобы больше не таращиться на него как полная идиотка. «Правда, все хорошо». Я выдохнула, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и обуздать эмоции. «Я просто скучаю по сыну».

При взгляде на него я увидела легкую улыбку, пришедшую на смену тревоге, и снова обнаружила себя улыбающейся. Это казалось такой естественной реакцией, что я о ней даже не задумывалась.

«Дааа», - прошептал он, явно понимая мою потребность увидеть сына. «Ты увидишься с ним, когда прилетишь домой, верно?» - тихо и заинтересованно спросил он.

«Да», - я выпустила из мертвой хватки медальон и провела рукой по волосам – «завтра».

«Завтра», - повторил он, опустив голову. Я улыбнулась с благодарностью за его понимание и подняла бокал.

«Твое здоровье, Эдвард!»

Он широко улыбнулся, снова заставляя замереть сердце. Он поразительно красив, даже прекрасен. От шикарного хаоса на голове до сверкающих туфлей, мужчина передо мной является воплощенным совершенством; и я не имею ни малейшего представления, почему он сидит рядом со мной, такой обычной мной. Моя кожа покрылась гусиной кожей, стоило ему вздохнуть, прежде чем отпить из своего бокала.

_Это какое-то сумасшествие…_

«Так..?»

«Ты..?»

Мы смущенно рассмеялись, начав говорить одновременно.

«Пожалуйста», - все еще усмехаясь, проговорил он и указал на меня. «Что ты хотела сказать?»

«Я просто хотела спросить, есть ли у тебя еще какие-либо любимые города?» - я закатила глаза при «оригинальности» моего вопроса.

«Есть», - с энтузиазмом ответил Эдвард, чуть развернувшись на стуле. «Но больше всех я люблю Чикаго. Там я родился и рос до тринадцати лет; потом мы переехали из-за работы отца. Я стараюсь возвращаться туда как можно чаще, знаешь, увидеться с семьей».

«Они до сих пор там живут?» - осведомилась я, ощущая огромную радость и облегчение, что нашла тему, на которую он с удовольствием готов поговорить.

«Да, мои родители переехали обратно в Чикаго, так же как и мой старший брат Эммет со своей семьей. Но моя младшая сестричка живет в Техасе».

Я заметила, как в его голосе появилось почти благоговение, когда речь зашла о его сестре.

«Младшая сестричка?» - немного озадаченно спросила я.

«Ну», - добавил Эдвард – «ей двадцать шесть, но для меня она ребенок». Я ухмыльнулась защитным и покровительственным интонациям в его ответе.

«Старшие братья и их младшие сестры, хммм» - пробормотала я в бокал.

«Хей», - отреагировал «старший брат», слегка подтолкнув меня локтем – «я должен защищать ее. Ведь, в конце концов, она вышла за моего лучшего друга».

Его инстинкт защитника умилял, но должного внимания я этому не уделила: я боролась с собой и пыталась игнорировать то, что он только что дотронулся до меня и ко мне вернулись вулканический жар и румянец. По-тихому я проклинала мою неспособность сохранять спокойствие, а затем усмехнулась, сообразив, что понятие «спокойствие» и я никогда рядом не стояли… никогда.

В отличие от мужчины рядом со мной, буквально излучавшего это чертово спокойствие.

Как может короткое соприкосновение настолько сильно воздействовать на меня, в то время как он кажется невозмутимым и мирным?

«Я так понимаю, что ты будешь рада покинуть Сан-Франциско?» - вопрос вернул меня к реальности. И к еще одному полному бокалу передо мной.

«О да», - согласилась я. «Ничего не имею против этого города, просто жду – не дождусь добраться до дома, к моему сыну и собственной постели».

«Дааа, постель это великолепно», - согласился он, затем посмотрел на меня со смесью удивления и вины на лице. «Я имел в виду… не постель, как постель, то есть… не _твою_ постель, а любую постель… но не нас, _нет_, нет… то есть… _бля-я-я_…»

Я не смогла сдержать смех, вырвавшийся из моего горла по причине его очаровательного заикания. Он улыбнулся и в знак поражения склонил голову, пробежав пальцами по своей шевелюре.

«Не обращай на меня внимания», - пробормотал он в свои колени. «Продолжай». Он махнул рукой, не глядя на меня, что заставило меня рассмеяться еще сильнее. Я слышала, что он тоже смеется, и это согрело меня от макушки до самых кончиков пальцев.

«Все в порядке» - выдавила я между хихиканиями. Я наклонилась к нему и положила ладонь на его колено в знак утешения. «Я поняла, что ты имел в виду, Эдвард».

«Слава Господу», - ответил он, приподнимая голову. Его взгляд задержался на моей руке, что покоилась на его колене. Я медленно отняла ладонь и тяжело сглотнула.

«Извини», - прошептала я, в действительности не подразумевая сказанное. Правда же заключается в том, что ощущение его под своей рукой возбуждало и заставляло жаждать большего.

«Не извиняйся», - тихо отреагировал Эдвард. Повернувшись к нему, я увидела ту же кривую усмешку, которую он подарил мне с другого конца бара.

«Хорошо», - вызывающе прошептала я, потягивая коктейль, внезапно почувствовав изменение в атмосфере вокруг нас, как только наши взгляды встретились.

Возбуждающая энергия переросла в заряженное электрическое поле, отчего завибрировало все мое тело. Я отдавала себе отчет о существовании этого электричества, но отнюдь не такой силы как сейчас. Я заерзала на стуле, ощутив горячий спазм боли между ног, и изо всех сил постаралась сосредоточиться на дольке лимона у себя на бокале.

_Проклятье…_

Эдвард откашлялся и принялся _(п/п: так и хочется написать «раздеваться»)_ снимать пиджак. Кажется, не только я заметила перемену…

«У тебя была возможность осмотреть город?» - спросил он нейтральным тоном, как я и ожидала.

Повернувшись к нему лицом, я заметила, что глаза его говорят совсем другое. Они стали темнее; скорее нефритовые, чем изумрудные. И в миллион раз сексуальнее.

«Нет», - я прикусила губу в попытке не обращать внимания на волну желания, пронесшуюся по телу от его взгляда.

«Какой стыд», - заметил Эдвард, ослабляя серый галстук и расстегивая верхнюю пуговицу своей белой рубашки. «А мне удалось выкроить пару часов сегодня утром до семинара».

«Повеселился?» - поинтересовалась я, поставив локоть на стойку и подперев щеку ладонью.

«Неа, не совсем. Только купил домой пару сувениров для своей семьи».

При слове «дом» он нежно улыбнулся, и мои губы в ответ тоже изогнулись. Несомненно, он разделял мою неприязнь к возможности быть оторванным от дома и дорогих мне людей. Интонации и голос, которым он разговаривал по телефону до нашего знакомства, рассказали мне, что он любит свою семью так же сильно, как я люблю свою.

«Им повезло», - кивнула я.

С задумчивым видом он смотрел в свой бокал пива.

«Досадно, что тебе не удалось увидеть город», - он повернулся ко мне лицом.

«Да», - согласилась я, - «может быть, в следующий раз».

«Я очень хотел увидеть Золотые Ворота* на закате», - задумался он. «Но семинар затянулся».

«Прости», - мягко проговорила я, не совсем понимая, почему извиняюсь.

«Не стоит», - он пожал плечами и слегка улыбнулся. «Все равно это было бы не так классно, ведь мне не с кем разделить момент».

Я не удержалась и закусила губу при этих словах. Он выглядел таким ранимым, таким очаровательно потерянным, что я не могла не придвинуться поближе. Заметив, как при моем приближении изменился ритм его дыхания.

«Может, в следующий раз», - успокаивающе сказала я, соприкасаясь с ним плечом.

Он рассмеялся, сделав выдох через нос, и на короткое мгновение закрыл глаза, прежде чем повернуться ко мне лицом. Вблизи в его глазах можно заметить золотистые крапинки, отчего хотелось утонуть в изумрудной глубине.

Я наблюдала, как его взгляд обласкал мое лицо, задержавшись на губах; нижняя половина моего тела застыла и содрогнулась от желания. Стук сердца громом отдавался в ушах, а в ладонях я почувствовала внезапную боль – резко сжала кулаки и ногти впились в кожу.

_Я хочу его… срань господня…_

«Ты прекрасна, Белла Блэк», - выдохнул Эдвард, еще раз окутав меня своим ароматом. Глаза закатились, стоило глубоко втянуть в легкие его запах.

_Я хочу его сильнее, чем кого-либо еще за всю свою жизнь…_

Я чуть накренилась вбок – он выпрямился и передвинул плечо, мою опору.

«Черт, извини», - пробормотал он сквозь ладони, закрывающие лицо. «Это было верхом нахальства с моей стороны, я прошу прощения».

Должно быть, мое лицо выглядело как нечто среднее между треской с широко открытым ртом и свеклой. Я открыла рот, чтобы положить конец его извинениям, но не смогла выдавить из себя ни слова. Он снова сделал так, что у меня перехватило дыхание.

«Я не хотел причинить тебе неудобства, Белла. Иисусе, это последнее, чего я хочу», - он снова развернулся ко мне. Глаза снова посветлели и сверкали искренностью. «Просто…» - он осекся, слегка тряхнув головой.

«Что?» - смогла я прохрипеть, полностью завороженная человеком рядом со мной, - «Эдвард?»

«Ты притягиваешь меня, а я знаю, что мне не следует…»

Он положил ладонь на мою левую руку, склонившись ко мне и прикасаясь к бриллианту на безымянном пальце. Мое горло мгновенно пересохло при его словах.

_О, Господи…_

«Эдвард», - начала я, пораженная, что голос меня все еще слушается. «Все хорошо».

«Нет, не хорошо», - возразил он, переведя взгляд со своей руки на мое лицо. «То, что я… _чувствую…_ на самом деле не хорошо».

_Господи Боже…_

Его слова и скользившие в них желание и жажда воспламенили во мне искру такой силы, что я почти упала со стула.

«Я… тоже это чувствую», - прошептала я, не сводя взгляда с его ладони, что прикасалась к моей и посылала пронизывающие электрические разряды.

Он выдохнул и закрыл глаза, замотав головой. «Иисусе», - пробормотал Эдвард, облизнув нижнюю губу.

_Я хочу сделать это за него, черт, я хочу облизать ее, прикусить, поцеловать и почувствовать между своими…_

«Белла, я никогда…», - прошептал он. «Но я…»

Мой взгляд перешел от его губ к его глазам. Я совсем перестала дышать, когда его лицо медленно приблизилось к моему. Его мука была почти осязаема, но в этот момент больше всего на свете я хотела ощутить его губы на своих губах. Мои глаза были полузакрыты, а дыхание с громким шумом вырывалось из легких, когда он остановился и начал двигаться в противоположном направлении.

У меня возникло желание заплакать. Я так сильно хотела дотронуться до него, но в то же время я знала, что существует множество причин, почему мне не следует… и почему я не могу это сделать.

«Извини, я отлучусь на минуту», - на одном дыхании выпалил он.

«Ко-конечно», - смущение и смятение завладении мной.

Я проследила, как он быстро встал с места, схватил пиджак со спинки стула и через бар, теперь более многолюдный, направился в уборную. Я позволила себе задержать взгляд на его заднице, которая, как и остальные части его тела, выглядела чертовски прекрасно. Он скрылся за углом (п/п: спасается бегством?), а я уронила голову на руки.

Еще никогда мое тело не пронизывали столько эмоций одновременно и так долго. Похоть, желание, жажда, страсть – все это бурлило во мне с такой силой, что я испытывала опасение за сердце и легкие. С момента, как я увидела его в баре, эти органы работают на пределе, перекачивая кровь и кислород к тем местам в моем теле, над которыми Эдвард взял полный контроль.

Нужно сохранять спокойствие. Нельзя, чтобы он узнал реальную степень моего возбуждения. В подобную ситуацию никто из нас раньше не попадал, и, кажется, она разрушила спокойствие даже невозмутимого и хладнокровного Эдварда Каллена.

«Привет, красотка».

Я повернулась и увидела, что место Эдварда занял долговязый блондин.

«Эмм… привет», - ответила я как могла вежливо, чувствуя внезапное раздражение от близости его тела.

«Ты выглядела ужасно одиноко, так что я подумал, почему бы мне не составить тебе компанию и не угостить напитком?» Он поставил передо мной бокал с чем-то неопознанным. «Вот, держи, красавица».

«Мило с Вашей стороны», - ответила я, не притрагиваясь к бокалу. «Но это место, вообще-то...»

«… занято».

Клянусь, я чуть не подпрыгнула и не обрушила на прекрасное лицо Эдварда водопад поцелуев на глазах у подкатывающего ко мне блондина. Развернувшись, я увидела, что Эдвард очень разозлен и, в то же время, выглядит чрезвычайно сексуально. Спустя секунду, за которую блондин успел с дюжину раз перевести взгляд с меня на Эдварда и обратно, Эдвард приподнял бровь в адрес незнакомца, занявшего его место, с выражением _так-какого-хера-ты-ждешь_.

«Извини, парень», - блондинистый тип поднял руки в знак поражения. «Желаю приятно провести ночь».

Он проскользнул между нами, все время находясь на мушке взгляда Эдварда. «Девица в беде» внутри меня упала в обморок от его инстинкта защитника.

Он повернулся ко мне с тревогой в глазах. «Белла, ты в порядке?»

Я втянула необходимый кислород в измученные легкие, как только он сжал рукой мое плечо.

«Все нормально», - я успокаивающе кивнула; надеюсь, он понял, что это касается не только ситуации с незнакомцем, но и нашей беседы и атмосферы между нами до его похода в туалет.

Он вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам, оглядывая помещение. «Здесь становиться многолюдно», - пробормотал он, почти про себя.

«Дааа», - протянула я. Меня удивило, что я не заметила, насколько оживленно стало в баре за время нашего общения с Эдвардом. Он настолько завладел моим вниманием, что даже обрушься сквозь крышу метеорит, я, возможно, ничего не замечу… или не потружусь обернуться.

«Послушай», - продолжил он, - «я не хочу, чтобы это прозвучало так, как это, несомненно, хреново _прозвучит»_. Он с усилием улыбнулся и легко покачал головой.

«Ладно», - прошептала я, в действительности не следя за тем, что он говорит.

«Я хочу сказать… если… я имею ввиду, в моем номере замечательный вид на город, а здесь реально _слишком _много людей. Мы можем поговорить… ничего больше… ну, может, еще выпьем... или, если ты предпочитаешь вернуться в свой номер… тоже ничего страшного…»

«Ладно», - бездумно повторила я, прервав его тираду.

Его выразительные руки застыли в воздухе, и он в замешательстве нахмурился. «Ладно… как оставь меня в покое, ты, чертов заикающийся извращенец, или ладно… как, я с радостью принимаю твое предложение?»

«Второе», - быстро и решительно выпалила я, рассмеявшись. Он в ответ тоже рассмеялся, как только до него дошли мои слова.

_Мы можем поговорить… ничего больше…_

Пробежавшись рукой по волосам, прежде чем предложить мне ее и помочь слезть со стула. «После Вас», -галантно произнес он, положив ладонь мне на поясницу, пока мы направлялись к лифтам. Мне понравилось ощущение, как жар его ладони прожигает мою блузку насквозь, и сразу же захотелось почувствовать это прикосновение по всему телу.

_Он сводит меня с ума… медленно, но верно… спокойствие, только спокойствие…_

Поездка на лифте получилась безмолвной, но уютной. Я тайком бросала краткие взгляды на Эдварда через зеркала, покрывающие три четверти стен в кабинке; челюсть была крепко сжата, и мне тотчас захотелось помочь ему расслабиться. Я подошла ближе и мягко положила руку ему на плечо.

«Ты в порядке?» - спросила я, когда он с удивлением взглянул на меня.

«Все хорошо, Белла», - последовал ответ, но он меня не убедил.

«Если ты волнуешься потому, что я зайду в твой номер, я могу…»

Он покачал головой. «Совсем нет», - легко рассмеялся он, - «я только хочу, чтобы ты не волновалась по этому поводу. Мне ненавистна мысль, что ты можешь почувствовать себя _обязанной_ пойти со мной... или… что ты будешь чувствовать себя некомфортно, из-за… даже не знаю».

«Не буду», - искренне ответила я. «Я хочу пойти с тобой». Желудок сжался, стоило его взгляду устремиться на мой рот: я осознала, что от предвкушения облизываю губы.

Прозвенел звоночек, и двери раскрылись прежде, чем он смог что-то сказать. Он просто кивнул мне на распахнувшийся выход и кратко предложил повернуть по коридору направо.

«Вот этот мой», - Эдвард вытащил магнитный ключ из кармана пиджака, остановившись перед большой дубовой дверью под номером 1222. Повозившись с замком, он открыл дверь и ждал, пока сделаю первый шаг. Я кротко улыбнулась ему и вошла внутрь, с каждым шагом все дальше отгоняя нервозность и беспокойство. Со щелчком он зажег свет, и я сразу же поняла, что мы находимся в сьюте, а не простом номере.

Сьют оказался огромным, обставленным сделанной на заказ мебелью из темного дерева, как и в баре, с обивкой в темно-красных и золотистых тонах. На стенах висели картины маслом, с изображениями Европейских городов; мое внимание устремилось к хрустальным люстрам на потолке. Естественно, обстановка была более впечатляющая, чем в обычном двухместном номере, который ожидал меня на первом этаже.

«Эдвард, этот номер… сьют… он великолепен», - тихо произнесла я, положив кошелек на небольшой стеклянный столик.

«Рад, что номер тебе понравился», - ответил он, снимая пиджак и вешая его на спинку одного из стульев. «Это один из комплиментов от Мемориального госпиталя Сан-Франциско, как и вот это».

Я повернулась и увидела в его руках большую бутылку шампанского. «Присоединишься ко мне?»

«Да, спасибо», - я подошла поближе, как только он начал снимать золотистую фольгу с горлышка. Он сильно потянул за пробку, она вылетела с громким хлопком. Я протянула два фужера, которые обнаружила рядом с ведерком льда. Он разлил шампанское, и я вручила ему один из фужеров.

«За что будем пить?» - спросил Эдвард, кладя бутылку обратно в ведерко со льдом.

Я пожала плечами и улыбнулась. «Эммм… как насчет, выпьем за то, чтобы сегодняшняя ночь оказалось намного лучше прошедшего дня?»

«Идеально», - ответил он с усмешкой, от которой бешено заколотилось сердце.

Мы чокнулись фужерами и в унисон вздохнули, как только сделали по глотку холодного восхитительного искрящегося шампанского. Мы не говорили ни слова, изредка встречаясь взглядами и обмениваясь робкими, смущенными улыбками, которые заставляли воздух вокруг нас потрескивать от незаметного глазу напряжения.

«Что ж…», - протянул Эдвард, скользнув свободной рукой в карман.

«Что ж…», - повторила я, заправляя прядь волос за ухо и опустив взгляд к полу. «Ты что-то говорил про открывающуюся панораму?»

«О да», - взволнованно ответил он, широко раскрыв глаза. «Пойдем».

Я улыбнулась и последовала за ним через гостиную и столовую к огромным французским окнам*. Он откинул в сторону кружевную штору, что прикрывала окна, и закрепил на стене. Повернул ключ и распахнул окна. Атмосфера ночи и звуки города ворвались в номер, поглощая неловкую тишину, что воцарилась между нами.

Я вышла на прохладный воздух и ступила на огромный балкон. Здесь расположились плетеные кресла, бамбуковые растения и перегородка из кирпича и кованого железа, оберегающая нас от падения с пятнадцатого этажа. Я осторожно подошла к краю и храбро посмотрела вниз, задержав дыхание и стиснув перила от приступа головокружения. Сильная рука обхватила меня вокруг талии и предоставила необходимую опору.

«Ты в порядке?» - спросил он, когда я прильнула к нему, вдыхая его запах.

«Высота… очень большая», - ответила я, отстранившись от него до того, как мне станет слишком уютно в его объятиях.

Он рассмеялся, все еще удерживая меня за локоть. «Ну, в этом-то и весь смысл», - произнес он.

Я подняла на него взгляд; он указал на горизонт. Небоскребы сверкали как рождественские елки, а уличные огни испускали перламутровое сияние, которое словно приглушало однообразный шум жизни города. Я проследила взглядом на рукой Эдварда, чтобы увидеть, на что он показывает. Там, вдалеке, мягко окутанный туманом, сверкал бронзой знаменитый Мост Золотые Ворота.

«О, Господи», - прошептала я, подходя ближе к перилам и отстраняясь от Эдварда, - «он великолепен».

Даже несмотря на туман, окружающий мост и стелящийся над водой, небо было такое ясное, что я могла провести годы, считая звезды над нами.

«Я знаю»,- согласился он, встав рядом со мной, - «когда я приехал вчера поздно ночью, или, скорее, сегодня рано утром, было все еще темно. Так что я вышел на балкон и просто… смотрел».

«Правда?» - спросила я, устремив взгляд на его сногсшибательный профиль, подсвеченный ночными огнями. Резко очерченной челюсти и благородной формы носа достаточно, чтобы превратить любую нормальную женщину в подобие желе… без трусиков.

«Да», - ответил он, поворачиваясь ко мне спиной. «Было так спокойно… но…», - он сделал паузу и, выдохнув, сделал глоток шампанского.

«Что?» - поинтересовалась я, наклонив голову, чтобы поймать его взгляд.

«Я бы хотел разделить это с…»

«Кем-нибудь?» - мягко продолжила я.

«Да», - он медленно повернулся ко мне лицом.

Я быстро сглотнула, когда увидела, что цвет его глаз поменялся на темный нефрит, как тогда в баре; и опять меня сковало чувство всепоглощающей страсти, пронесшееся по телу.

_Этот мужчина наверняка воздействует на моё тело магией вуду…_

«Эдвард, я…», - начала я говорить, но осеклась, стоило ему шагнуть ко мне.

«Белла», - послышался шепот, в его устах мое имя источало секс.

Он решительно и хищно шагнул в мою сторону, поставив фужер с шампанским на кирпичную стену.

Бессознательно я сделала то же самое, попятившись от него. Он остановился и оглядел меня с ног до головы, заставив меня задрожать от желания. Легкая усмешка заиграла на его губах, но быстро исчезла. На лице появилось понимание.

«Я люблю свою жену», - тихо произнес он, смотря на меня с решительным выражением, не оставляющим сомнений по поводу его слов. Я не могла ответить, потому что не знала, что сказать. Я просто кивнула и прикусила нижнюю губу, вертя вокруг пальца обручальное кольцо.

Что он хотел от меня услышать, что я _«люблю своего мужа»_?

_Я люблю своего мужа… люблю…_

«Я никогда не делал подобного раньше», - продолжил Эдвард низким и глубоким голосом. «Это внове для меня, и я ни хрена не знаю, что делать». Он снова сделал шаг в мою сторону, а я поняла, что мне некуда отступить. «Но также я знаю, что ты – самое совершенное создание, что я встречал в своей жизни».

Тихий стон вырвался из моего горла. Казалось, ночь повторила его, и он полетел к звездам.

_Господи Боже... откуда этот мужчина явился ко мне?.. У меня ноги подкашиваются…_

«Эдвард», - повторила я, не в состоянии выдавить что-то еще, стоило ему подойти так близко ко мне, что при вдохе моя грудь коснулась его.

Я подняла на него взгляд, пытаясь восстановить дыхание и обуздать буйство абсолютного хаоса в груди и животе. Я сжала вместе бедра, когда он подушечкой своего указательного пальца по щеке от виска до подбородка.

«Да, Белла?» - спросил он так тихо, что губы едва шевелились.

«Я тоже никогда не делала этого раньше», - выдавила я сквозь стиснутое горло, - «и я до смерти напугана».

Он слегка улыбнулся, но тьма в его глазах не дала насладиться этим зрелищем.

«Я знаю», - произнес он, позволяя своим пальцам спуститься к шее и вернуться назад к лицу. «Ты можешь попросить меня остановиться в любой момент, Белла, и как бы я ни был против, я повинуюсь».

«Я хочу…» - я вздохнула, веки, трепеща, опустились, как только его ладонь скользнула к затылку.

«Чего ты хочешь, Белла Блэк?», - задал он вопрос, проведя носом по моей скуле. «Иисусе, ты так чертовски хорошо пахнешь», - выдохнул он мне на ушко. «Я почувствовал твой запах в баре… клубника и ваниль… я хотел… попробовать тебя».

«Я… хочу… тебя», - задохнувшись, я провела ладонью по его предплечью, что уперлось в стену позади меня, и вверх по плечу.

Он поднял голову, так что его нос соприкасался с моим. «Хочешь меня?» - он вздернул бровь, эта надменность делала его только сексуальнее.

«Да», - не дыша, произнесла я.

«В таком случае», - нежно сказал Эдвард, - «могу я поцеловать тебя?»

Колени ослабели при этих словах, и внезапно я возрадовалась, что он меня поддерживает.

«Да», - чуть ли не прошипела я, не задумываясь о смысле слова, вырвавшегося из горла.

Он выдохнул, невнятно пробормотал что-то и, заключив мое лицо в чашу своих ладоней, медленно приблизил губы к моему рту. Я задохнулась, стоило его губам коснуться моих, и стояла неподвижно, когда он прижался к моему рту. Его рот не двигался, его губы, казалось, замерли, когда совершенно и точно накрыли мои. Я не могла двигаться. Воздуха в легких совсем не осталось, а в груди неистово колотилось сердце.

Он был теплым, вкусным и единственное, чего мне хотелось в этот момент, это быть ближе к нему.

Очень медленно, не касаясь, я передвинула ладонь к его затылку. Осторожно дотронулась до его волос, и тотчас же жар в моих трусиках перерос в ядерный взрыв, когда между пальцами заструились мягкие пряди. Это прикосновение словно освободило его; он медленно приоткрыл губы, углубляя поцелуй самым чувственным образом. Я в ответ разомкнула губы, пробуя вкус его дыхания на языке, зная, что с каждой следующей лаской своих губ он навсегда отвращает меня от всех других мужчин.

Чудилось, что мы целовались так вечно, прежде чем он отстранился, прислонившись своим лбом к моему.

Он задыхался, также как и я, и крепче обхватил руками мое лицо. С все еще закрытыми глазами он осторожно переступил с ноги на ногу.

«Попроси меня остановиться, Белла», - выдохнул он. «Ради Господа Бога, попроси меня остановиться».

Я тяжело сглотнула при этих словах. Хотя в них звучало отчаянье, его близость, тяжелое дыхание и его прикосновения поведали мне, что он совсем не желает того, о чем только что меня попросил.

«Эдвард», - прошептала я, проведя рукой по его волосам к затылку.

Он медленно открыл глаза; я закусила губу при виде черного пламени, горевшего в его зрачках.

«Белла», - простонал он, прижавшись ко мне лбом.

«Я не хочу, чтобы ты останавливался», - искренне продолжила я.

«Черт», - раздался рык. «Я не могу… мы не можем…»

Я наблюдала, как на его лице по очереди отразились желание, жажда, понимание и чистый секс. Моя рука соскользнула с его шеи, я готова была отстраниться, как из его горла вырвался самый эротичный стон, а его рот обрушился на меня. Этот поцелуй полностью отличался от первого. _Проклятье._ Он получился жадным, влажным; когда его язык скользнул по моему языку, я побоялась, что потеряю к черту рассудок.

Я застонала, ощутив его вкус, почувствовав его натиск и ласку в глубине моего рта. Мои пальцы запутались в его волосах, удерживая его рядом, уверяя, что теперь, когда он так близко, я не смогу его отпустить. Его руки вцепились в мои длинные локоны и сильно потянули, откинув назад голову, чтобы он мог пировать на моей шее от плеча до мочки уха.

Я застонала, когда он слегка царапнул зубами мою кожу, а его хватка на моей талии усилилась десятикратно.

Я держалась за его волосы, пока его рот исследовал мою шею, от мочки до ключицы и обратно, покусывая, пощипывая и… _срань Господня_… облизывая. Мое тело прогнулось, я чувствовала каждый его изгиб, действительно каждый; и, черт меня побери, если он не напирал на меня со всем, что у него было.

Его руки пропутешествовали вниз по моей спине к попке, которую он крепко сжал, заставив меня взвизгнуть от неожиданности. Я ощутила, как его губы растянулись в улыбке на моем горле, когда он стиснул попку еще раз, вызывая у меня такую же ответную реакцию.

«Если ты издаешь такой звук, когда я сжимаю твою попку», - прошептал он, резко проведя языком по мочке, - «не могу дождаться и услышать, на какие еще звуки ты способна».

_Иисусе, это самая сексуальная, самая дерзкая фраза, что мне когда-либо говорил мужчина…_

«Черт», - прошипела я, как только его рот снова смял мои губы, и он приподнял меня за задницу, чтобы я могла обвить его тело руками и ногами.

Он устремился обратно в номер, пинком широко распахнув французские окна, чтобы мы оба беспрепятственно могли пройти. В столовой Эдвард помедлил, оторвавшись от меня, чтобы взглянуть на обеденный стол. Выражение его лица поменялось, он словно принял какое-то решение, и продолжил свой путь в спальню, пробормотав только под нос что-то похожее на «позже».

Спиной я натолкнулась предположительно на дверь, и следующее, что я поняла, это что я лежу на самой удобной постели, поверх меня и между моих ног расположился Эдвард, вжимаясь в меня так сильно, что я могла только безостановочно стонать ему в рот. Он сжал мои руки и пригвоздил их по обе стороны от моей головы, громко простонав, стоило мне обхватить ногами его талию, заключая его в ловушку моего тела.

«Иисусе, Белла», - горячо выдохнул он в мою шею, - «Мы должны…»

«Нет, нет», - жалобно простонала я, как только он начал отдаляться. «Эдвард…» - из меня вырвался вздох, когда он приподнялся на руках и посмотрел на меня.

«Чуть… подождать…», - прошептал он, на секунду закрывая глаза. «Нужно просто… сбавить темп…»

«На хрен «сбавить темп», - прорычала я сквозь стиснутые зубы, пораженная собственным отчаянием. «Я хочу тебя».

Если бы к этому моменту я не была до такой степени разгорячена, то покраснела бы.

Он улыбнулся и приподнял брови, во взгляде отразилась надменность; покачал головой, разомкнул кольцо моих ног вокруг своей талии и встал, протягивая ко мне руки. Я с любопытством оглядела их, прежде чем вложить в его ладони свои. Эдвард медленно подтянул меня ближе, и я встала вплотную к нему, подколенными ямочками упираясь в постель.

Он поднес мои руки к своему рту и нежно поцеловал каждый палец. Сделав пару глубоких вдохов, я наблюдала, как он губами мягко прикасается к моей коже. Глаза распахнулись, и он устремил на меня взгляд. Отпустил одну из моих рук и перекинул волосы мне за плечи.

«Белла, ты такая красивая», - прошептал он, накручивая прядь моих волос на свой указательный палец. «Я хочу прикасаться к тебе», - он склонил ко мне голову и оставил на губах легкий целомудренный поцелуй, - «нежно и деликатно». Провел губами по щеке. «Боготворить и ласкать тебя».

Я захныкала, стоило его рукам найти ворот блузки и расстегнуть верхнюю пуговичку, быстро перейдя к следующей. «Страстно и медленно», - мурлыкал он мне в щеку, пока его пальцы заканчивали расстегивать блузку. Он распахнул ее и неторопливо стянул с плеч, спустил вниз по рукам. Подушечки пальцев не отрывались от моей кожи, оставляя за собой огненный след. Он выдохнул и отступил от меня на шаг, впившись взглядом в мой черный кружевной бюстгальтер.

Его слова, его прикосновения так отличались от моего мужа.

«Сногсшибательно», - прошептал Эдвард; я закатила глаза, ощутив кожей его слова и горячее дыхание. «Повернись», - мягко скомандовал он.

Я повиновалась и наклонила голову вправо, позволяя ему осыпать меня легкими поцелуями от плеча до мочки уха, урча при этом. Прикусила нижнюю губу, когда его руки переместились на молнию юбки. Он медленно, слишком медленно, потянул за язычок, заставляя мое тело пылать в ожидании его прикосновения. Обвив рукой мою талию, он снова развернул меня лицом к себе. Глаза не отрывались от моих глаз; он стянул юбку вниз по бедрам, и она легла озерцом вокруг моих ног. Эдвард позволил себе оглядеть меня сверху вниз, и вслед за его взглядом по моему телу прокатилась волна мурашек.

Он зашипел и провел рукой по волосам. «Бел-…срань Господня… что..?»

Я слегка поежилась под его пристальным взглядом, которым он с жадностью впился в мои черные кружевные шортики – подарок моей сестры на прошлый день рождения.

Он заметил мое легкое беспокойство и придвинулся ближе, пробежавшись ладонями по бокам до кромки трусиков.

«Ты продолжаешь удивлять меня, Белла Блэк», - зарычал он мне на ухо, - «Ты даже не представляешь, насколько чертовски сексуально ты выглядишь в этом». Он провел руками по спине, запустив кончики пальцев под черное кружево.

«Эдвард», - заскулила я, когда он носом задел ложбинку между грудями.

«Ммммм», - простонал он в ответ, явно отвлеченный определенной частью моего тела.

«Могу я тебя раздеть?»

Он вскинул голову и улыбнулся. «Пожалуйста», - прошептал он, положив мои руки на свой серый шелковый галстук.

Медленно я развязала галстук и стянула с его шеи, уронив на пол рядом со своими предметами одежды. Смотря на него сквозь ресницы и для сохранения спокойствия прикусив губу, я начала неторопливо расстегивать рубашку. Дойдя до конца, я выдернула полы из-под пояса брюк, чтобы добраться до оставшихся двух пуговиц. Нежно положила руки на его обнаженную грудь и задохнулась от ощущения силы под моими ладонями. Развела их в стороны, не отрывая от горячей плоти, и распахнула рубашку. Он сбросил ее с плеч и стряхнул с запястий, заведя руки за спину.

Я позволила ладоням блуждать по его совершенному телу, вниз по кубикам пресса на его животе и к дорожке волос, что начиналась прямо над поясом брюк.

«Ты прекрасен», - прошептала я, поднимая на него взгляд.

Он прикрыл глаза и между губами мелькнул кончик языка. Наклонился и мягко меня поцеловал, легонько облизнув губы. Обвил меня руками, прижав раскрытые ладони к спине и пояснице.

Мои руки обнаружили пряжку его ремня и начали ее расстегивать, клацанье металла - единственный звук, раздающийся в комнате, наряду со звуками наших поцелуев и затрудненного дыхания. Как только пряжка поддалась, а пояс и пуговица оказались расстегнутыми, я потянула вниз молнию на ширинке, простонав в его рот, когда пальцы пробежались по всей длине его в высшей степени твердого члена.

Эдвард заурчал и легко кивнул в ответ. Я стянула с него штаны, и, шагнув из них, он обхватил меня за талию и мягко положил на постель. Мы целовались влажно, страстно, затаив дыхание, лаская друг друга руками. Я не могла им насытиться, он казался совершенным под моими прикосновениями.

Коленом он раздвинул мои ноги и лег между ними, придавив меня к постели своим телом ровно настолько, чтобы свести с ума. Он толкнулся в меня бедрами и проглотил мой вскрик своим ртом.

Слившийся со мной в объятии, он казался таким чужим, и в то же время таким знакомым.

«Вот так», - прошептал он, осыпая поцелуями мой сосок через кружево бюстгальтера, - «я хочу слышать тебя, Белла. Проклятье, я хочу заставить тебя петь».

Я подняла бедра, начав тереться своей киской об него. Он зашипел и подался назад, облизывая мое горло, руки легли на лямки бюстгальтера и спустили их вниз, продолжая тянуть за них до тех пор, пока не обнажились мои груди. Прежде, чем я смогла втянуть в легкие хоть немного воздуха, он ртом нашел мой сосок и всосал его… сильно.

«О, Господи», - простонала я, когда он вцепился руками в мою талию, прижимая меня к кровати.

«Я был прав», - пробормотал он мне в грудь. «На вкус ты так же прекрасна».

Мои пальцы зарылись в его волосы и потянули, отчаянно желая продолжения. Видимо, он представлял себе силу моего желания и вломился в меня еще раз, одновременно покусывая другой сосок. Я закричала, а он простонал в ответ.

«Эдвард», - задохнулась я. «Это как…»

«Ш-ш-ш-ш», - утешил он, поднимаясь к моему рту. «Это только начало».

_Господи-долбаный-Иисусе…_

Я ощутила, как его руки скользнули к моим трусикам и медленно стянули их. Я приподняла бедра, чтобы ему было легче их снять. Эдвард сорвал трусики с лодыжек и уронил на пол, проведя ладонями по голени к бедрам, поднимаясь вверх по телу. Он провел пальцами так близко от моей киски, что я изогнулась дугой и чуть не упала с кровати.

«Я хочу», - зашептал он мне на ухо, - «Твою мать… я _жажду_ попробовать тебя, Белла. Скажи мне, что я могу это сделать».

«Да», - всхлипнула я. «О, пожалуйста… я тоже этого хочу».

Его язык ворвался в мой рот, вытягивая последние крупицы здравого смысла, прежде чем медленно провести влажную дорожку вниз по телу, поглаживая и облизывая живот и бедра. Руками он нежно раздвинул ноги и осторожно закинул себе на плечи. На краткое мгновение наши глаза встретились, его взгляд обжег меня энергией и жаром.

Он неспешно и глубоко втянул в себя мой запах и оставил легкий поцелуй на клиторе. Я наблюдала, как затрепетали его веки.

Он ухмыльнулся, когда из моего горла вырвалось хныканье. Продолжая смотреть мне в глаза, он опустил лицо к моей киске, уткнулся носом в мою плоть и подразнил ртом клитор, прежде чем агонизирующее медленно провести языком и губами вдоль влажной щели.

«Ах… да, черт, да…» - на выдохе громко простонала я, даже не заметив, что задержала дыхание. Меня затопили чувства, которые с такой щедростью расточал на меня мужчина между моих ног.

Языком он легонько щелкнул по клитору, сначала медленно, затем быстро. Он прислушивался к каждому моему движению, стону и отклику и повиновался им. Пристальный взгляд его зеленых глаз обжигал, приводя меня в такое безумное исступление, что мое тело завибрировало. Он заурчал и придавил меня рукой к постели, когда мои бедра задрожали и начали изгибаться, стоило ему скользнуть языком в меня, жадно поглощая все, что я ему отдавала.

«Такая влажная», - выдохнул он, снова обвивая языком клитор.

Внутри меня все, казалось, перекручивается и сворачивается в спираль сильнее и сильнее с каждым прикосновением его рта; от макушки и до кончиков пальцев на ногах меня опутали витки наслаждения, как только два его прекрасных длинных пальца проникли в меня, заменив собой великолепный язык. Я сжала в кулачках его волосы, прижимая плотнее к себе его рот, почти обезумев в ожидании разрядки.

«Бля», - заскулила я, пытаясь двигаться под его сильной рукой. Он быстро перехватил меня. Предплечье напряглось, пригвоздив меня к постели. «Оххх… Я… Эдвард…»

_Я уже так близко… так чертовски близко… его рот… о, Господи… его охренительно-талантливый рот…_

Он замурлыкал в мои влажные складки, сгибая внутри меня пальцы и задевая местечко, которое, я знаю, способно бросить меня в водоворот бешеного оргазма, и начал трахать меня пальцами, при этом качая головой из стороны в сторону. Он втянул в рот клитор и начал его посасывать.

Мои руки упали по обе стороны от меня. Я вцепилась в постель, почти разрывая простыни, рот раскрылся в безмолвном экстазе, когда я кончила ему на лицо и вокруг его пальцев, выкрикивая его имя.

Я ловила ртом воздух, задыхаясь и покрываясь испариной, в то время как он сосал и покусывал мой клитор, замедляя движения пальцев, пока я продолжала корчиться и метаться.

«Аах... Аах... дерьмо», - застонала я, когда он нежно поцеловал влажную кожу бедер и медленно приподнял голову.

Он прикрыл глаза и улыбался, обсасывая пальцы. Затем прополз вверх по моему телу и уткнулся носом мне в шею.

«У тебя красивый голос, Белла», - загадочно произнес он. «Я мог бы целыми днями лакомиться твоей киской. Ты такая вкусная!»

Я хныкнула и потерлась бедрами о его бедро. И почувствовала его улыбку на своей ключице.

«Это было… У меня нет слов», - выдохнула я, проведя по волосам рукой.

Он ухмыльнулся, в зеленых глазах сверкнула надменность.

«Как насчет «_охренительно жарко»_ для начала?» спросил он, ощупывая взглядом мое тело, словно хищник - жертву.

Он, определенно, наглый, но черт меня побери, если ему это не идет.

_Что ж, мистер Каллен, в эту игру могут играть двое…_

«Мммм, я бы согласилась, если бы мы лежали вот так…». Я обхватила его ногами и, перевернувшись, села на него верхом. И улыбнулась выражению его лица, поведавшему мне, что я застала его врасплох.

«Иисусе», - пробормотал Эдвард, обретя равновесие, и принялся гладить меня по бокам.

Я потянулась и расстегнула бюстгальтер, отбрасывая его в сторону. Посмотрела на мужчину подо мной, что взглядом ласкал и оглаживал изгибы моего тела.

«Ты на самом деле…», - прошептал он, заключая мои груди в чаши своих ладоней, - «… чертовски красивая».

Я мурлыкнула и очертила бедрами круг на его теле, прикусив язык от его стонов наслаждения.

«Нравиться?» - спросила я, повторяя движение и удовлетворенно улыбаясь при виде того, как морщинки избороздили его лоб над закрытыми глазами. Он медленно кивнул, слегка приподняв бедра.

Эдвард выпустил на волю мою грудь и мои успевшие снова отвердеть соски, как только я сползла вниз по его бедрам, чтобы, наклонившись, запечатлеть поцелуй на его груди. Языком я проложила влажную дорожку к центру его тела, обожая ощущение того, как волоски на его теле щекочут мои губы. Ладонями я путешествовала по его торсу от линии плеч и до бедер, лаская грудную клетку и поглаживая живот, изучая его идеальное тело.

Когда мои губы достигли впадины пупка и наткнулись на дорожку волос, исчезающую под хлопком нижнего белья, пальчики прокрались внутрь. Он, открыв рот, следил за моими перемещениями по его телу. Я взглянула на него в поисках безмолвного согласия, которое он мне дал, вздохнув и глухо простонав «_твою мать_». Медленно я стащила с него боксеры, отбрасывая их к остальной куче нашей одежды.

_Господи Боже, он просто потрясающий…_

Каждая линия и каждый мускул без единого изъяна. Никогда за всю свою жизнь я не видела ничего более ошеломляющего, чем мужчина, лежащий подо мной. Я так ему и сказала. В ответ он облизнул губы, его грудь вздымалась и опадала, пока я покусывала кожу на его бедре и водила кончиками пальцев по телу в опасной близости от его члена, который оказался столь же безупречен, как и все остальное.

«Проклятье», - выдохнул он, когда мои длинные волосы слегка коснулись его паха. «Боже, женщина, что ты творишь со мной?»

«Ну», - промурлыкала я, кидая на него взгляд из-под ресниц, - «я надеялась, что ты позволишь мне ответить услугой на услугу и разрешишь попробовать тебя на вкус… ты же не против?»

Из его груди вырвались хрип и рычание, а расширившиеся глаза сказали мне все, что я хотела знать; медленно я лизнула кончик его члена, который порывисто дернулся в ответ. Он оказался чистым, мускусным, жарким и пряным на вкус.

«Аххх… Белла», - застонал он, наблюдая, как я танцую язычком по его члену и делаю круг почета вокруг головки.

Сделав глубокий вдох через нос и не отрывая взгляда от его глаз, я глубоко втянула его в рот, нежно посасывая. Сжав член в кольце своих губ, начала сосать сильнее, и сомкнула пальцы у основания.

«Твою мать!» - воскликнул он, вдавившись головой в подушку и выгнув спину.

Костяшки пальцев побелели, и я незамедлительно захотела ощутить их в своих волосах, направляющих меня. Никогда раньше подобного желания я не ощущала, или ощущала не так сильно, как сейчас, когда Эдвард беспомощно распростерся подо мной. Я хотела, что он показал мне свои желания, раз уж мы исследуем друг друга и делимся открытиями.

Я схватила его за запястье и передвинула ладонь на свой затылок, поощрительно кивая в ответ на его вопросительный взгляд. Он прикусил нижнюю губу и застонал, стоило его пальцам запутаться в моих волосах и подтолкнуть меня ближе.

«О, Господи, да», - раздался стон. «Да... вот… так».

Я заурчала и обежала язычком вокруг него, попробовав на вкус каждую бороздку и выемку на его бесподобном пенисе. Его хватка в моих волосах усилилась, а между вдохами раздавалось тихое рычание.

«Так хорошо», - прошипел он, - «Так чертовски хорошо, Белла… а-а-ах, а-а-ах… твой рот… черт побери, твои губы на моем члене».

На его лице застыла почти болезненная гримаса, когда я снова взглянула на него. Стиснутые зубы, сжатая челюсть и легкая испарина на лбу придавали ему дикий и дьявольски сексуальный вид. Я скользнула зубами по всей его длине, прежде чем взять в рот настолько глубоко, насколько смогла.

«Е*бать!», простонал Эдвард. «Белла… я сейчас… взорвусь…»

«Ммхмм», - ответила я, удерживая его в кольце своих губ; пальчики поползли вниз, осторожно обхватили и начали массировать яички.

Он толкнулся мне в рот, вцепившись в волосы и нажимая ладонью на затылок.

_Это самое сексуальное переживание в моей жизни._

Стоны раздавались все громче и чаще. Он приподнялся на локти, чтобы иметь возможность наблюдать за мной. Откинул с лица волосы и впился в меня пристальным взглядом, в котором горела страсть и отчаянное желание разрядки. Я начала усерднее ласкать его ртом и рукой, облизывая, посасывая и пощипывая вверх и вниз по его возбужденной длине. Все внутри меня сжалось от желания, стоило его бедрам рвануться мне на встречу.

Он хочет меня… этот прекрасный мужчина меня хочет…

«А-а, ахх… Бел-…», - раздался громкий стон. «Ахх, ахх… сейчас, о, Господи, аххх… БЛЯ-Я-Я!»

Я застонала вместе с ним, чувствуя его жаркий влажный взрыв в глубине моего рта. Он схватил меня за волосы, прижимая меня к своему телу, пока я осушала его до последней капли, облизав напоследок головку. Откинув назад голову, Эдвард громко закричал. Его хватка ослабла, и, достигнув облегчения, он рухнул на постель, задыхаясь и ловя ртом воздух.

Выглядел он восхитительно.

Когда он отдал мне все, что мог, я медленно и неохотно выпустила его изо рта и торжествующе улыбнулась. Из-под полузакрытых век он наблюдал, как я устраиваюсь рядом на кровати. Удивление поднялось во мне, когда его рука обвила меня за шею и притянула на сильную грудь. Наши тела подходили друг другу лучше, чем я даже могла мечтать, и я удовлетворенно улыбнулась, лаская ладонью его живот, в то время как его ладонь гладила меня по плечу.

«У меня нет слов», - пробормотал он с намеком на усмешку в голосе, зарывшись лицом мне в волосы.

«Я рада», - ухмыльнулась я, позволяя своим пальчикам пробежаться вверх по его груди и к шее.

Он повернулся ко мне лицом, на губах играет усмешка. Цвет радужки изменился, превратившись в самый изысканный оттенок зеленого, что я видела. Из взгляда исчезло противоречие, ему на смену пришли спокойствие и умиротворенность.

Казалось, так он смотрел на меня часами.

«Могу я кое в чем признаться?» - тихо спросил Эдвард, прерывая молчание.

«Конечно», - легонько кивнула я.

Он сделал глубокий вдох и поднес мою кисть к губам, запечатлев на ней нежный поцелуй. «Я захотел тебя с той самой секунды, как впервые увидел».

После его слов я задышала с трудом, чувствуя, как тело вновь охватило желание.

_Проклятье, как он это делает?.._

«Ты не против, что я сказал это?» - спросил он, склонив голову, чтобы наши глаза оказались на одном уровне.

«Не против», - прошептала я.

Он улыбнулся и перекатился на меня: верхняя часть его тела придавила грудь, в то время как колено умостилось между моими бедрами.

«Хорошо», - нежно проворковал он, заключая мое лицо в чашу своих ладоней, - «так как, должен я тебе сказать, хотеть и представлять, как я занимаюсь с тобой любовью, и _на самом деле_ заниматься с тобой любовью… проклятье, сравнения здесь неуместны, Белла».

Он смял своим ртом мои губы и поцеловал так, как никто и никогда раньше меня не целовал. Казалось, за напряженным давлением его рта скрывается много больше, чем было произнесено вслух, но мой разум был слишком сильно опьянен, чтобы сделать усилие и постичь смысл.

Глухо простонав мне в рот, когда мои пальцы вплелись в его волосы, он улыбнулся и медленно отстранился.

«Подожди здесь», - подмигнул Эдвард при виде смущенного выражения, появившегося на моем лице.

Он поднялся с меня; мне пришлось закусить губу, наблюдая, как его крепкий обнаженный зад исчезает в ванной. Зрелище получилось великолепное, затмив собой даже знаменитый Мост Золотые Ворота. Я решила, что укушу его аппетитную попку при первой же возможности.

Услышала шум бегущей воды, и вскоре аромат лаванды проник в комнату вместе с паром. Я привстала и потянулась, чтобы достать с пола трусики и бюстгальтер.

Откашливание Эдварда, прислонившегося к дверной раме, заставило меня замереть. Он изогнул бровь _(п/п: о Боже мой, нагишом и выгнув бровь, мммм….)_ при виде белья, зажатого в моем кулаке, и медленно покачал головой.

«Я так не думаю, миссис Блэк, а Вы?»

Выронив предметы туалета на пол, словно горячие угольки, я улыбнулась.

«Полагаю, я тоже», - ответила я, ощущая неистовый стук сердца в груди оттого, как он произнес «миссис Блэк» и оттого, как буквально на глазах оживал его член. Обнаженное тело Эдварда просто невероятно. Начиная от босых ступней и кончая бронзовым хаосом на голове – почти невозможно поверить, что он настоящий.

_Может быть, это сон?.._

Он протянул мне руку, возвращая меня к реальности, улыбаясь и подманивая жестом указательного пальца.

«Пойдем со мной», - мягко протянул он. Эти слова, как и тон, которым он их произнес, скользнули меж моих бедер и увлажнили жаждущее лоно. Подзывающий жест изящного пальца, словно вишенка, венчал охренительно потрясающий торт под названием «Голый Эдвард».

Я поднялась с постели и медленно вложила свою ладошку в его. Он улыбнулся, когда наши руки соприкоснулись и, повернувшись, увлек меня в огромную ванную: серый мрамор, серебристые краны и черно-белая плитка, покрывающая стены с пола и до потолка. Я была слишком занята разглядыванием обстановки с чувством благоговейного трепета, когда впечаталась в спину Эдварда, не заметив, что он остановился.

«Посмотри», - прошептал мне на ушко искуситель.

Он кивком указал на дальнюю стену, где висевшее зеркало отражало всю мою обнаженную «неземную красоту» в полный рост. Жар прилил к щекам, пока я разглядывала себя и все свои несовершенства, а также руку Эдварда, что змеей обвила мою талию. Он придвинулся ближе и опустил подбородок мне на плечо. Пальцы погладили живот и протанцевали, едва касаясь, вдоль линии бикини. Я затаила дыхание.

«Видишь, как ты чертовски прекрасна?» - низкий и хриплый голос обжег кожу плеча. «Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я тебя возжелал?»

Из горла вырвался всхлип, когда влажный язык проследил дорожку по шее, а крепкие руки накрыли грудь и принялись поглаживать и сжимать. Моя грудь и его руки подходили друг другу как частички паззла, а соски отвердели с рекордной скоростью.

Все еще стоя за спиной, он подтолкнул нас к ванне, наполненной водой и пеной. Поцеловал затылок и обошел меня, чтобы первым залезть в воду. Вздохнул и ослепил меня улыбкой.

«Присоединишься ко мне?» - его лицо выдавало, что он точно знает, каков будет мой ответ.

Я улыбнулась в ответ, находя его самоуверенность сексуальной до безумия, и, оперевшись о его плечо, скользнула в горячую влагу. Но вместо того, чтобы сесть между его ног, как он наверняка рассчитывал, я передвинулась к другой стенке и расслабленно растеклась по теплому мрамору, обхватив ногами ноги Эдварда. Открыв глаза, я увидела, что он смотрит на меня с выражением, которое можно описать только как удивление.

«Что?» - поинтересовалась я, пробежавшись влажной рукой по волосам. И удовлетворенно улыбнулась, поскольку его глаза следили за каждым моим движением, а из горла вырвался почти бесшумный рык.

«Ничего», - ответил он спустя секунду, смачивая собственную шевелюру мокрыми руками.

Я облизнула губы при виде капельки воды, скатившейся по его щеке.

Я хотела попробовать ее на вкус.

«Ты не жалеешь?» - спросил Эдвард, слегка подаваясь вперед. «Я имею в виду… обо всем этом?»

Он указал рукой на комнату и затем медленно на пространство между нами.

Я прикусила губу при мысли обо всем, что привело меня к настоящему моменту, в котором я сижу в ванне с самым красивым мужчиной, что я когда-либо встречала. Я оглядела окружающую обстановку и вернулась взглядом к лицу Эдварда, излучающему любопытство.

«Нет», - ответила я, - «ни капли не жалею».

Я прикоснулась к медальону и погрузилась глубже в воду. И слегка подпрыгнула, когда ощутила его руки на своих коленях.

«Мне интересно», - продолжил он, наблюдая, как мои пальцы играют с цепочкой на шее, - «ты разрешишь мне тебя искупать?»

Я не смогла ответить вслух.

Только вздохнула и беззвучно изобразила губами «да».

Такая простая просьба заставила меня снова страдать от голода по его прикосновениям. Он завел руку за спину и достал кремовую губку и, как я могу предположить, бутылочку с гелем для душа. Медленно приподнял из воды мои ноги, раздвинул и положил на оба бортика ванны. Я почувствовала, как запылало тело, как только Эдвард начал с помощью губки и крема для ванны мыть мои лодыжки, голени и колени.

Глаза закатились, как только я позволила себе прочувствовать нежность и деликатность его прикосновений, поднимающихся все выше по моему телу. По поверхности воды пошли волны, и послышался всплеск: Эдвард перемесился ближе ко мне, проводя губкой по бедрам. Я тихо застонала, когда он достиг места соединения ног, надавливая достаточно сильно на мою киску, чтобы у меня закружилась голова. Он нежно опустил мои ноги обратно в воду и медленными круговыми движениями двинулся вверх по животу, удостоив отдельным вниманием пупок.

Я наблюдала, как он опустился на колени меж моих ног.

«Иди сюда», - промурлыкал он, снова протягивая ко мне руки.

Не давая себе время передумать, я взяла его за руку и задохнулась, когда он притянул меня к себе так, что я оседлала его бедра. Уткнулась лицом в его щеку, в то время как он продолжал водить губкой по моей спине, убрав волосы в сторону, чтобы получить доступ к шее. Из горла вырвался вздох, когда вслед за губкой моей кожи коснулись поцелуи Эдварда. Я зарылась носом в изгиб его шеи и сделала глубокий вдох, застонав, когда его аромат снова проник внутрь меня.

«Ты так хорошо пахнешь», - прошептала я.

Он еле заметно вздрогнул; а я внезапно остро ощутила близость его члена к той части моего тела, которая отчаянно в нем нуждалась. Прикусила губу при мысли о том, как это просто – чуть-чуть переместиться влево и вобрать в себя его эрекцию. По телу пробежала судорога.

«Белла», - прорычал он, замедляя поглаживания моей спины. Я не сразу поняла, что в руках у него больше не было губки.

«Господи, Эдвард», - всхлипнула я, слизывая языком с его крепкой челюсти капельку, что искушала меня несколько минут назад.

«Ты… уверена?» - сглотнул он. Я могла физически почувствовать напряжение, сковавшее его плечи, и твердость его хватки на пояснице.

Он хотел этого с не меньшей силой. Он _жаждал_ этого с не меньшей силой.

«Пожалуйста», - взмолилась я, качнув бедрами. «Я хочу тебя».

«Черт. Меня. Дери», - простонал Эдвард, уронив голову мне на плечо.

Я захныкала, так как он нежно приподнял меня, скользнул в воде рукой между нашими телами и нырнул пальцем между моими нижними губками.

«Я чувствую, насколько сильно ты меня хочешь», - тяжело задышал он, задевая зубами шею.

Я вздохнула, когда его палец обежал вокруг клитора, и вцепилась в его плечи от неодолимого порыва вдавиться в него, что без предупреждения пронесся по телу.

«Хочу», - пробормотала я, прикусив губу.

Я медленно терлась о его руку, зарывшись лицом в его шею и зеркально отображая его позу.

Его палец выскользнул из меня, он опять поменял положение и приподнял меня из воды. Когда он снова опустил меня вниз, я задохнулась, ощутив прижатый к моему входу член. Эдвард громко зашипел, стоило мне опуститься еще ниже, вбирая его гордость в себя насколько возможно медленно. Головка члена проникла внутрь, и мы простонали в унисон.

_Твою мать, он такой потрясающий… такой другой… _

Я надавила еще сильнее, потеряв над собой контроль, желая получить его всего как можно быстрее.

«Не спеши, красавица», - прохрипел он, придерживая меня за бедра. «Почувствуй меня».

Я кивнула куда-то в его щеку, пытаясь не закричать от того, как плотно он меня заполняет. Попытка провалилась, когда он толкнулся вверх и его меч до конца вошел в мои ножны; звук, покинувший мое горло, эхом отразился от стен ванной.

«За*бись, Белла», - простонал он сквозь зубы. «О, Боже мой,… так хорошо, а-а-а…», - почти неразборчиво пробормотал он мне на ухо. Горячее дыхание, тяжелое и прерывистое, обжигало мне кожу.

Я приподнялась и медленно опустилась на него, практически рыдая от невероятного ощущения его члена, задевающего и достающего все точки наслаждения. Его руки поддержали меня и задали темп движению вверх и вниз.

«Идеально», - прорычал он, - «так охрененно идеально».

Я отстранилась от его шеи и поспешно нашла своим ртом его губы. Он вздохнул, когда наши губы встретились, и настойчиво меня поцеловал, зарываясь пальцами в мои волосы. Я обвила руки вокруг его шеи и начала двигаться на нем с еще большей целеустремленностью. Наши языки танцевали во рту у меня, у него и между нами, когда мы разомкнули губы, чтобы глотнуть немного воздуха.

«О, Эдвард», - застонала я, откинув голову, - «твой член… ох, бля!»

Он наклонил голову к моему левому соску и принялся сосать и лизать его, словно умирающий от голода. Его безумство вызвало во мне волну вожделения, прокатившуюся по телу, и мои руки вокруг его шеи сжались еще крепче. Неторопливость и нежность исчезли, их сменила потребность, потребность настолько сильная, что даже в просторной ванне, где мы слились воедино, нам было тесно.

«К черту все!» - простонал он, врываясь с меня все резче, и прежде, чем я успела приподнять с его плеча голову, он поднял нас обоих из воды.

«Держись», - произнес Эдвард, вытаскивая из ванны одну ногу и ставя ее на расстеленное на полу полотенце.

Мы так и не разомкнули объятий, так как я лианой обернулась вокруг него, пока он нес меня, покрытую каплями воды и пеной, обратно в огромную кровать, которую мы покинули не ранее, чем тридцать минут назад.

Его губы снова накрыли мой рот, стоило нам упасть на простыни, и он, не теряя времени, яростно вломился в меня, заставляя хватать ртом воздух.

«А-ах, а-ах… да!» - закричала я, обхватив пальцами его лицо и набросившись на его рот. «Сильнее!»

Он сделал так снова и громко захрипел, отчего сердце мое бешено заколотилось в груди.

«Я… хочу… а-ах», - простонал он, облизывая мою шею. «Я хочу оттрахать тебя, Белла. Я не могу быть… нежным. Мне это необходимо».

Его слова словно удар молнии пронеслись по позвоночнику, а звук, вырвавшийся из горла, получился почти животным.

«Трахни меня, Эдвард. Умоляю, просто трахни меня».

Он простонал мне в ключицу, прежде чем прикусить ее, отчего я так резко выгнула спину, что испугалась, что сломаю хребет.

Он забросил одну из моих ног себе на плечо и глубоко и жестко ворвался в мою киску.

«О да, именно так!» - закричала я, когда он сделал это еще раз, повергая мое тело в абсолютное неистовство.

«Вот так?» - спросил он, хватая ртом воздух, вращая бедрами и врезаясь в меня.

«Бл*ть, да!» - изо всех сил вцепилась я в его бицепсы.

«Такая красивая», - застонал он, глубоко и влажно целуя меня в ответ.

Он пронзал меня снова и снова, при каждом столкновении наших тел раздавались шлепки из-за влаги, оставшейся на коже после ванной и моей собственной влаги, что сочилась из меня с каждым толчком его члена. Он схватил меня за руки и вытянул их над моей головой, пируя над моей грудью. Он кусал, лизал и сосал каждый ее сантиметр.

«Твоя киска так чертовски здорово сжимает мой член, Белла», - раздался рык, и он прикусил мою мочку. «Ты чувствуешь, насколько я тверд из-за тебя? Бля, ты такая тугая и влажная!»

Его слова подстегнули мой оргазм и вызвали сильнейшие спазмы в животе.

«Я хочу увидеть, как ты кончаешь подо мной», - выдавил он сквозь стиснутые зубы. Скользнул своими пальцами по моим ладоням, разделил их и крепко прижал к постели. «Черт, Белла, кончи на моем члене… давай же… сделай это для меня…»

«Я… я… ах, а-ах», - выкрикнула я, не в силах говорить, не в силах дышать, когда он так врывается в меня. Я закинула одну ногу ему на талию, а другую он подтолкнул повыше и проник так глубоко в меня, что я чуть ли не попробовала его на вкус.

Я чувствовала, как он становиться все тверже и тверже внутри меня, почти порочно нанося удары, так что я изо всех сил сжала его достоинство своей киской.

«Я сейчас кончу», - зажмурив глаза, простонал Эдвард мне в губы. «Еб*ть, я сейчас взорвусь!»

Прислонился лбом к моему лбу.

«Да, да, да», - откликнулась я, энергично встречая его толчки, впившись ногтями в его спину, требуя, чтобы он вошел глубже, был ближе.

Он захрипел. Стиснул челюсти и вломился в меня с такой силой, что мы сдвинулись на постели почти на фут*.

«Эдвард!» - завопила я.

Оргазм сотряс мое тело, приподнимая над кроватью и выбивая из легких воздух. Я раскололась под ним на миллион осколков, выкрикивая его имя, сжимая его в объятиях.

«Белла!» - он прокричал в ответ, рыча, стеная и тяжело дыша.

Я чувствовала, как вздрагивает его член, когда он яростно кончал глубоко внутри меня. «О, Боже,.. а-ах, а-ах… бля!»

Он продолжал вколачиваться и врезаться в мое тело, постепенно уменьшая силу ударов.

«Черт, черт, черт», - шипел он, уронив голову мне на плечо, и снимая с плеча мою ножку.

Он навалился на меня всем телом, вздыхая мне в шею. Я буквально чувствовала, как его сердце колотиться о грудную клетку, отбивая ритм в унисон с моим.

Мы лежали, расслабившись, вздыхая и касаясь друг друга; его объятия ослабли.

«Никогда…», - прошептал Эдвард, когда я провела ладонью по его спине.

«Я знаю», - выдавила я ответ, все еще не открывая глаз, медленно отходя от случившегося.

Я никогда еще во всей своей жизни не испытывала что-либо настолько яркое, страстное и необходимое мне как воздух, и тот факт, что Эдвард произнес именно то слово, подсказало мне, что мы думаем об одном и том же.

Он вздохнул и скатился с меня, притянув, все еще содрогаясь, к себе под бочок.

Я положила голову ему на плечо, получая наслаждение от соприкосновения с его нежной кожей под моей щекой.

«Жаль, что мы намочили простыни», - пробормотала я, чуть улыбнувшись.

«Не волнуйся об этом», - последовал ответ. Он, не открывая глаз, закачал головой из стороны в сторону. «В этом сьюте две спальни».

«О, хорошо», - откликнулась я, играя с волосками на его груди.

«Ага, плюс», - продолжил Эдвард, поворачиваясь ко мне, - «это стоило того, черт возьми!» Он провел кончиками пальцев вдоль моего позвоночника, посылая мурашки по всему телу.

Я покраснела и улыбнулась, снова втягивая в легкие воздух, когда он ласкающе провел рукой по моей щеке.

«Белла?» - спросил он, зарывшись носом в мои волосы, при этом в голосе проскользнули нотки, которые я не смогла разгадать.

«Эдвард», - я подняла на него взгляд.

«Могу я спросить тебя кое о чем?»

_Он только что был внутри меня и оттрахал до потери пульса, а теперь просит разрешения задать вопрос?_

«Можешь», - ответила я, тряхнув головой.

«Ты останешься у меня до утра?» - голос прозвучал тихо и неуверенно.

Я удивленно посмотрела на него и, правду сказать, слегка онемела. На его лице отражалось столько разных эмоций, преобладающей из которых была надежда. На обдумывание ответа у меня ушло, по крайней мере,… пара секунд.

«Да», - тихо прошептала я, проведя ладошкой вверх по его шее и остановившись на твердой челюсти.

Глубоко вздохнув, он наклонился и мягко поцеловал меня. В поцелуе не было ни следа настойчивости, только нежность и тепло.

«Отлично, тогда как насчет… мы наденем те халаты», - предложил Эдвард, кивком указывая на халаты, в количестве двух штук висевшие на двери ванной, - «выйдем на балкон и выпьем по бокалу шампанского?»

Я вздохнула и медленно опустила веки. «Хорошо».

Я открыла глаза, щурясь против света, проникшего в комнату сквозь шторы. Улыбнулась, стоило мне вспомнить, где я нахожусь и как я здесь оказалась. Я протянула руку на другую сторону постели в поисках теплого тела, которое согревало меня всю ночь напролет, и поспешно села, когда поняла, что его там нет.

«Эдвард», - позвала я, смолкнув, когда эхо отразилось от стен номера. Ответа не последовало.

Я посмотрела на часы, чтобы увидеть, что проспала на час.

«Дерьмо», - выругалась я, отбрасывая прочь простыни и забегав по комнате в поисках своей одежды. И притормозила, заметив свернутый листок бумаги, лежащий на блузке.

На листке красивым почерком было небрежно написано _«Белла Блэк»._

Я нахмурилась, открывая послание.

_Прекрасная Белла,_

_Прошу прощения, что тебе пришлось проснуться этим утром в одиночестве._

_Спасибо за потрясающую ночь._

_Это было нечто чудесное._

_Эдвард х*_

**Какого. Хрена?**

Прочитав это жалкое прощальное извинение, по крайней мере, раз пять, я со злостью смяла в кулаке листок и бросилась натягивать на себя одежду, яростно бормоча под нос такие эпитеты как _«придурок», «козёл»_ и _«дурацкая идея»._

Схватила сумку, оглядела комнату на предмет забытых вещей, питая призрачную надежду отыскать глазами Эдварда и свернуть его гребанную шею. _Ублюдок._

Кинула взгляд на стол в столовой и попыталась не обращать внимания на пульсацию между ног при воспоминании о том, как Эдвард меня целует, сжимает в объятиях, занимается со мной любовью…

Я ворвалась в свой номер, проклиная всех и вся. Даже душ не смягчил ярость, разлитую по моим венам. Я совершила глупость, признаю. Я ответила согласием, хотя и не следовало этого делать, но ради всего святого..., что он пытается доказать?

После всего, что мы разделили друг с другом, что пережили вместе, я даже не получила надлежащего прощания.

Я уложила чемодан и, хорошенько хрястнув дверью, спустилась в фойе отеля.

К черту филигранную работу по дереву – _мне_ полегчало.

Поездка на такси показалась мне длинной и неудобной, и только один-единственный голос мог успокоить меня в этот момент.

«Алло?» - прозвучал в трубке низкий голос.

«Джейк?»

«Беллз, как ты?» - ответил он, в голосе чувствуется улыбка.

Я вздохнула и на мгновение зажмурилась, когда солнце засверкало на гранях бриллианта на моем пальце.

«В порядке», - произнесла я, - «Как дела на работе?»

«Все хорошо. Я поменялся вахтами, так что смогу приехать к твоей маме пораньше».

«Отлично», - улыбнулась я.

«Хей, тут один парнишка умирает от желания поговорить с тобой».

Я рассмеялась, и в груди сжалось сердце.

«Я передаю трубку», - усмехнулся Джейк. «Увидимся позже. Люблю тебя».

«Взаимно, Джейк».

Я проговорила с моим маленьким принцем всю оставшуюся дорогу, улыбаясь, пока он рассказывал мне, чем занимался в мое отсутствие. Он хихикал и визжал во время разговора. Это было как раз то, что мне нужно. Не могу дождаться, когда увижу его после обеда. Я умудрилась чуть-чуть вздремнуть в самолете, но в остальное время все, о чем я могла думать, это как пальцы Эдварда скользят по моему телу, как он двигается внутри меня, звуки, что он издает, когда кончает и выкрикивает мое имя.

_Иисусе, мне нужно взять себя в руки… козел…_

Мне нужно убедиться, что все мои мысли и эмоции под контролем прежде, чем я увижу своего мужа.

Нужно понять, что я нахрен собираюсь сказать и сделать…

Я с облегчением вздохнула, когда вытащила чемодан из багажника и покатила к парадной двери, быстро отперев ее и заходя в дом. Как только я захлопнула дверь за собой, на меня прыгнул Макс, скуля, лая и виляя хвостом.

«Привет, красавчик», - проворковала я, потрепав его по меху, пока он облизывал мне лицо.

Отвела его к задней двери и выпустила во двор, прежде чем кинуть белье для стирки в корзину и переодеться в домашние штаны и толстовку.

Я все еще убиралась на кухне, когда час спустя услышала два голоса, приближающихся от входной двери.

И застыла с тарелкой в руках, когда… нет… Мои уши уловили _тот самый_ мягкий музыкальный тон. _Тот самый_ мягкий музыкальный голос, который после прошедшей ночи я узнаю даже во сне.

Мозг включился секунду спустя, за закрытыми веками вспыхнули образы переплетенных ног, рук, губ.

_Проклятье…_

«Привет».

Я обернулась и увидела, как вслед за Джейком в комнату вошел высокий мужчина с копной непослушных бронзовых волос на голове.

«Я привел друга», - улыбнулся Джейк, схватив горсть винограда из вазы с фруктами и указав на Эдварда.

Но я не могла выдавить ни слова. Дыхание подвело меня, пока я пялилась на Эдварда, который стоял в дверном проеме и выглядел при этом, как чертова модель на подиуме в рубашке-поло и черных джинсах.

«Привет», - тихо произнес он, глаза такие же черные, как когда я видела его в последний раз.

Я кивнула в ответ, не отважившись на что-то большее.

Джейк с любопытством переводил взгляд с меня на Эдварда и обратно, и принял какое-то решение, - «Эй, Эдвард, я оставил тот диск в машине, подожди секундочку».

«Конечно, приятель», - ответил он, его голос и легкая улыбка вскружили мне голову.

Джейк вышел из кухни, но мне было плевать на это. Я не могла отвести глаз от невообразимо прекрасного создания, что медленно подкрадывалось ко мне. В горле застрял воздух, а сердце бешено стучало и билось о грудную клетку все сильнее с каждым его шагом.

«Белла», - раздался шепот. Его дыхание омыло мое лицо, заставляя меня прикусить нижнюю губу и вызывая спазмы в киске.

«Так приятно увидеть тебя», - прорычал он, склоняя ко мне свою голову и проводя носом по моей щеке.

Я не могла пошевелиться, когда меня окутал его аромат; знакомый одеколон проник в легкие и увлажнил рот.

Его руки медленно легли мне на бедра. Это ощущение, а также память о том, на что еще они способны, вырвало тихий стон из моего горла.

«Я могу сейчас подарить тебе утренний поцелуй?» - спросил он, сомкнув руки за моей спиной.

«Я… я», - заикалась я, в то время как его губы медленно приближались.

_О, Господи... Я хочу его…_

«Эдвард. _Какого хрена?_»

Мы оба замерли тотчас же, как голос Джейка прогремел по комнате.

Глаза Эдварда расширились, и он медленно обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Джейка; мое лицо заливалось краской под прикрытием плеч Эдварда.

«Черт, парень», - продолжил Джейк, впившись в нас взглядом и подбоченившись. «Иисусе Христе, ты не видел свою благоверную всего каких-то жалких десять часов! Не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, не лапать ее, пока я не уйду, по крайней мере?»

После мгновения тишины смех Эдварда заполнил комнату, пронизывая мое тело искрами вожделения. Я усмехнулась и покачала головой.

Джейк кинул диск на стол и закатил глаза.

«О, Боже, увидимся позже, сексуально-озабоченные», - простонал он. «Мне нужно заехать за _своей_ женой, которая, между прочим, мисс Белла, удивляется, что уже неделю не разговаривала с сестрой».

Он забавно уставился на меня, пытаясь скопировать знаменитый смертоносный взгляд моей сестры.

«Я знаю, знаю», - признала я с улыбкой. «Передай ей, что я позвоню сегодня вечером».

«Передам», - ответил он, направившись к выходу, - «adios, детишки».

Эдвард повернулся лицом ко мне, в глазах вспыхивает жажда секса. Он окинул меня взглядом с ног до головы, заставив меня поёжиться, и облизал губы.

_Иисусе… его рот… его язык… сосредоточься, Белла…_

«Так», - прорычал он, шагнув ко мне. «На чем мы остановились, _миссис Блэк_?»

Внезапно я на секунду очнулась от сексуальной дымки, которой окутывал меня Эдвард… _козел_…

И шлепнула его по руке, когда он попытался обвить ее вокруг моей талии.

«Ай, малышка», - недоверчиво сказал он, переведя взгляд на красное пятно, появившееся на коже. «Какого черта, за что?»

«За что?» - повторила я, сузив глаза и чувствуя, как во мне снова растет гнев.

Я пронеслась мимо него и схватила с кухонного стола гребанную записку, тряся рукой с зажатым в ней шелестящим листком перед его носом.

Взглянула на него с язвительной улыбочкой.

«Прекрасная Белла», - ядовито процитировала я. «Прошу прощения, что тебе пришлось проснуться этим утром в одиночестве. Спасибо за потрясающую ночь. Это было нечто чудесное. Эдвард».

От злости я швырнула бумажку ему в грудь, а он поймал ее прежде, чем она упала на пол.

«Ч-что?» - заикнулся муженек, посмотрев сначала на записку, а потом на меня.

«О чем ты нахрен думал, когда оставлял это и не разбудил меня утром, чтобы попрощаться?» - громко потребовала я ответа, скрестив на груди руки.

Уставившись на меня, он медленно ухмыльнулся.

_О нет, не смей ухмыляться, мистер…_

«Малышка, это же была ролевая игра. Я еще не вышел из образа», - невинно ответил он, сворачивая записку и пряча в заднем кармане.

«К черту ролевую игру», - взорвалась я. «Это к делу не относится. Я, _я_,миссис_ Каллен_, хотела получить поцелуй от своего мужа перед уходом». Я ткнула пальцем в его грудь. «И даже если это была чертова ролевая игра, ты даже номера телефона не оставил. Честно, Эдвард, неужели ты ничему в колледже так и не научился?»

Его ухмылка переросла в огромную усмешку. «Детка, в колледже я был с _тобой_».

Я помотала головой, когда осмыслила его ответ.

_Проклятие!.._

«Это к делу не относится», - повторила я, приходя в возбуждение. «Это была _твоя_ идея… и я пошла на это… согласилась…»

«Бля, да-а-а, согласилась», - прорычал он, приблизившись еще на шаг.

Я тяжело сглотнула.

_Чертова сексуальная дымка_… Она лишает меня здравого смысла и всякой связности мысли, когда он рядом. Я удивлена, что смогла бороться с этим во время нашего разговора в баре. Я искренне не имею представления, как я умудрилась держать руки подальше от него так долго.

Я чуть-чуть отступила назад. «Все равно, было бы славно проснуться рядом с тобой этим утром, обнимаясь, словно пара ложек в ящичке».

Я слышала, как испаряется гнев из моего голоса тем быстрее, чем ближе он подходит ко мне.

«Белла», - прошептал он, обхватив ладонью мой затылок. «Я – женатый человек. Я должен был вернуться к своей _другой_ жене».

Я не могла не рассмеяться, и, конечно, этот проклятый грубиян увидел это и обратил себе на пользу.

Его губы обрушились на мой рот с такой силой, что у меня ноги подкосились, но обвивающие меня руки тесно прижали мое тело к нему. Я застонала в его губы, стоило его языку найти мой, приласкать и всосать в свой рот.

Страсть, которую мы разделили в сьюте отеля, все еще пульсировала и вспыхивала разрядами вокруг нас, и мы излили ее друг на друга в поцелуе, от которого поджались пальчики на ногах.

Вечность спустя он отстранился, как и я, хватая ртом воздух.

«Я люблю тебя всем сердцем», - выдохнул он. «Всегда любил, и заниматься с тобой любовью для меня всегда являлось чем-то невероятным. Но прошлой ночью, Белла…», - он укусил меня за шею. «Черт меня дери… прошлая ночь была просто… Я никогда не переживал ничего подобного».

«Я знаю», - задохнулась я, запустив пальчики в его шевелюру, отчаянно желая снова прикоснуться к нему.

«Я был так уверен, что ты будешь нервничать… или чувствовать себя неуютно, но… Иисусе! Ты даже сопротивлялась мне в баре, как я и хотел. Ты не представляешь, малышка, как охренительно горячо это было». Он облизывал мою щеку и давил на меня своим телом до тех пор, пока я не уперлась спиной в буфет.

Он был таким твердым.

«Это было непросто, хочу я тебе сказать», - хихикнув, призналась я. «Если бы все было по-моему, я бы набросилась на тебя еще в баре».

Он рассмеялся и, соглашаясь, хмыкнул, зарывшись лицом в мои волосы. «Это бы доказало кое-что тому блондинистому ублюдку», - проворчал Эдвард, вспомнив парня, который пытался познакомиться со мной, угостив выпивкой. «Нет, серьезно, вот он я, пытаюсь подцепить свою_ собственную_ жену в баре отеля, а какой-то козел решает снять все сливки.. ни хрена, не бывать этому!»

Он поцеловал меня снова, и мы расхохотались над полной абсурдностью ситуации.

«Я так сильно тебя хотела», - созналась я, проведя носом вдоль его челюсти.

«Знаю, детка, я видел это по твоим глазам», - прошептал он. «Ты представляешь, насколько тяжело мне было не поддаться тебе? Особенно после того, как не видел тебя почти три дня. Я был готов перекинуть тебя через плечо и уволочь в постель до того, как ты скажешь, что хочешь меня».

Мы решили, что целоваться можно будет только после того, как я скажу эти слова. Я хочу тебя. Честно говоря, я, вероятно, произнесла бы их много ранее, но было так забавно наблюдать за его волнением.

Я так ему и сказала. Он рассмеялся снова, обняв меня за шею, в то время как я обхватила руками его за талию. Я прижалась лицом к груди мужа, пока он целовал мои волосы.

«Новый одеколон?» - подняла я на него взгляд.

«Ммхм», - хмыкнул он, кивнув. «Кое-что новое для нашей совместной ночи. Менее привычное». Он выгнул бровь и подмигнул.

«Ты действительно очень готовился к этому, не правда ли?» - усмехнулась я.

«Ну-ну, миссис Каллен, чья бы корова мычала – вспомни себя и свое кружевное, крошечное за*бись-какое-сексуальное белье». Ухмыльнулся он, но глаза потемнели. «Не один я отличился».

Этого я отрицать не могла. Покраснела и уткнулась лицом в его руку.

«Иисусе Христе, женщина, я чуть сердечный приступ не заработал по твоей милости, когда увидел на тебе те вещички».

«Я стремилась доставить тебе удовольствие», - ответила я; он склонился и снова меня поцеловал.

«Ты и доставляешь», - промурлыкал он в мои губы, - «частенько».

«Я люблю тебя», - шепнула я, когда он крепко меня обнял, приподнимая с пола.

«Я тоже тебя люблю, дорогая», - прошептал он в ответ. «Даже если я испытываю легкую паранойю на предмет того, почему ты использовала фамилию своего зятя в качестве вымышленного имени». Он вскинул бровь и сузил глаза, симулируя подозрение.

Я рассмеялась в его рубашку. «Знаю, но это первое пришедшее мне в голову имя. Прости».

Он расхохотался вместе со мной и нежно расцеловал от губ и до кончика носа. Откинул назад голову, чтобы провести взглядом от линии волос и до подбородка.

Вздохнул и понизил голос. «Ты была действительно не против, Белла? Тебе, в самом деле,… понравилось?»

Я кивнула и улыбнулась, легонько прикусив губу. «Да», - запнувшись, произнесла я. «Эдвард», - я зашептала, - «мне очень понравилось. Все было так… по-другому, но это был ты,… и все было так потрясающе».

Он просиял в ответ. «Я знаю», - согласился он. «Это было чертовски захватывающе».

И снова поцелуй, он неторопливо провел ладонями по моим бокам, задевая грудь. Глаза потемнели еще больше.

«Боже,… я не могу перестать думать о тебе в баре, в ванне, в постели рядом со мной», - простонал он сквозь зубы. «Это было так сексуально, Белла, ты даже представить себе не можешь. Спасибо».

«Всегда пожалуйста, любимый», - я обхватила его лицо ладонями и уткнулась лбом в его лоб. «Я все для тебя сделаю. И ты это знаешь».

«Знаю, малышка», - ответил Эдвард, закрыв глаза и медленно выдохнув.

Мы стояли, покачиваясь; он держал меня в своих руках, ласково проводя носом по моим волосам. Отстранился и поднял мою левую кисть к своему рту, оставив нежный поцелуй на обручальном и венчальном кольцах.

«Моя Белла», - раздался шепот.

«Навечно», - ответила я, поцеловав в щеку; обожаю ощущение его легкой щетины под моими губами.

«Что ж», - лениво протянул он, ставя меня на пол и направляясь к сумке, что оставил у двери.

«Где наш сын?»

«Все еще у моей мамы», - я провела ладонями по телу в попытке успокоиться. «Она написала мне смс, что у них сегодня день Людей Икс. Какого черта это бы ни значило. Привезешь его домой?» - спросила я.

«Конечно», - он выпрямился и положил на стол коробочку. «Ох, я должен передать тебе сообщение от мастера* Каллена, что завтра мы идем в зоопарк». Он сделал паузу и посмотрел на меня. «Мы _все_ идем», - передразнил он требовательный тон Мэйсена и наморщил лоб. И наставил на меня палец для пущего эффекта.

Особенно смешно получилось потому, что аналогичный тон и выражение лица появлялись у моего мужа, когда _он_ хотел чего-либо. А эти ресницы когда-нибудь станут причиной моей смерти.

«Окей», - согласилась я с улыбкой.

«Хорошо, я поехал за ним». Эдвард вытащил ключи из кармана пальто. «Я вернусь, детка», - сказал он, мягко целуя меня, «с твоим сыном». Он улыбнулся мне в губы и прикоснулся к медальону. «Люблю тебя».

«Люблю тебя», - вернула я его слова, наблюдая, как он идет к входной двери.

«О, на столе для тебя небольшой подарок. Просто кое-что, что я нашел в Сан-Франциско». Он подмигнул и послал мне воздушный поцелуй, выходя за дверь.

Я вернулась в кухню и подошла к столу, где лежала черная коробочка. На небольшой этикетке летящим изящным почерком Эдварда было написано «_Для миссис Каллен_».

Я улыбнулась, откидывая крышку, и ахнула, увидев содержимое.

Хрустальный шар, внутри которого был заключен Мост Золотые Ворота, окруженный водой. Хрусталь был достаточно темный, чтобы было похоже на сумерки, и когда его переворачивали, вокруг моста кружились крохотные звезды.

Подарок был не просто прекрасен, он вызывал лавину видений о нашей совместной ночи.

Я поставила его на стол, заметив маленькую карточку на дне коробки.

Это оказалась визитка отеля.

Надпись **Отель Марриотт, сан-Франциско** была выгравирована золотом. Я ее перевернула и улыбнулась, прижав кончики пальцев к губам, ощущая, как горячая волна поднимается по телу все выше, по мере того, как я читала его надпись.

_Для моей жены, Изабеллы, _

_Ваше присутствие обязательно:_

_Сьют 1222, то же время, то же место, год – следующий._

_Счастливой Годовщины, малышка._

_Я люблю тебя._

_Навечно._

_Эдвард х_

***Мэдисон Сквер Гарден** (англ. _Madison Square Garden_), также известный под названиями «Эм-эс-джи» (англ. _MSG_) и «Гарден» (англ. _The Garden_), — легендарный спортивный комплекс в Нью-Йорке, США, место проведения международных соревнований по нескольким видам спорта и домашняя арена для команд НХЛ и НБА.

***пятнадцать футов** – примерно 4,5 метра

***онколог-педиатр** – онколог, основная лечебная деятельность которого связана с детьми.

***Мост Золотые Ворота** - (англ. Golden Gate Bridge) висячий мост через пролив Золотые Ворота. Он соединяет город Сан-Франциско на севере полуострова Сан-Франциско и южную часть округа Марин, рядом с пригородом Саусалито. Мост «Золотые Ворота» был самым большим висячим мостом в мире с момента открытия в 1937 году и до 1964 года. Длина моста — 1970 метров, длина основного пролета — 1280, высота опор — 230 метров над водой, масса — 894500 тонн. От проезжей части до поверхности воды — 67 метров. Это один из самых узнаваемых мостов в мире.

***французские окна** - двустворчатое окно, доходящее до пола

***фут** - единица длины; = 30,48 см; = 1/3 ярда; также используется как мера в ряде ремёсел.

***х** – в сообщениях и смс-ках заменяет поцелуй.

***мастер** – обращение к мальчику или подростку в Англии в ΧΙΧ веке


End file.
